


Проблемы на колонии "Яркая звезда"

by SSC



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Молодой капитан Оптимус, оклемавшись от встречи с Мегатроном и вернувшийся на флот, мгновенно влипает в новое приключение вместе со всей командой своих отчаянных друзей. Врекеры, десептиконы и Оверлорд лично!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проблемы на колонии "Яркая звезда"

Отношение Кибертрона к своим солдатам, пережившим плен и посмевшим вернуться живыми, оказалось просто концентратом унизительной подозрительности. Плен у десептиконов был достаточно ужасен сам по себе - Оптимус терпеть не мог его вспоминать, и так проанализировав по байту каждый клик, но последующие допросы после ремонта... не все удалось починить на месте, а потом начались вопросы, и правда, хоть частичная, открылась.  
Вспоминать этот период было почти так же неприятно, как плен, и Оптимус сделал выводы, когда наконец ему вернули доступ к кораблю и разблокировали звание.

\- Мы отправляемся на «Яркую Звезду», - Спрингер скинул координаты, как только взошел на борт.  
Оптимус кивнул ему, больше следя за погрузкой, чем за врекерами. Большинство он знал по сводкам с боев: герои, ветераны… Они выглядели не такими потертыми, как он ждал: Кап, приписанный к “Непокоренному” еще шесть десятков циклов назад, выглядел как самый суровый пират из самого неудачливого пиратского экипажа. Эти же бойцы даже блестели красивой полировкой. Выправка, форменные значки, и очень много оружия - больше, чем вообще до сих пор бывало на “Непокоренном”, даже с учетом Капа, Клиффджампера и Персептора. Будет, чем защититься.  
\- Это мирная колония, - добавил Спрингер.  
Что-то в его тоне Оптимуса немедленно насторожило. Не то чтобы он не был готов доверять проверенному заму Импактора, пятикратному герою Кибертрона, но интуиция подсказала - что-то не так.  
“Яркая Звезда” была нейтральной колонией, с довольно дурной репутацией, если судить по ближайшим отзывам, и Оптимус предположил, что это на самом деле инспекция. Или зачистка. С врекеров сталось бы… и, что хуже, это напоминало стиль Проула, курировавшего их с Кибертрона. Отдыхать с полным кораблем оружия? Нет, вряд ли. Спрингеру не стоит держать его за идиота.  
В любом случае, корабль был почти готов к отбытию, и оставалось всего ничего - изловить Персептора, снова куда-то запропавшего. Оптимус надеялся, что его не ловит в это же время и Ранг - пусть Ранга по данным системы и не было на Кибертроне, но кто знает…  
“Я прибуду через два брийма”, - Персептор как будто прочитал его мысли, - “на монорельсе неожиданный затор”.  
Оптимус улыбнулся, глядя в пространство. Персептор в последние пару циклов заметно успокоился и собрался, несмотря даже на опасность разоблачения. В применении к меха, который уже показал себя невозмутимым убийцей, Оптимус мог только приветствовать такие изменения.

\- Ну? Скоро летим? - Рэтчет подошел так неслышно, как только он умел, и встал рядом. Оптимус не дернулся - тут у него не было врагов, и не от кого было защищать спину.  
...ну, почти. Остаточные явления того, что Рэтчет назвал «посттравматическим расстройством: можешь уточнить у Ранга, только готовься быстро улетать», все еще проявлялись. Впрочем, Оптимус назвал бы это разумным следствием нового опыта. Некоторые меха на этой войне бьют в спину. Некоторые меха по-настоящему враждебны, а его наивные этические построения во многом не прошли проверку реальностью. Мегатрону удалость переубедить его.  
\- Да. Пять бриймов, потом закрываем аппарели и к Вратам, - Оптимус еще раз окинул взглядом панораму Тарна вокруг, все эти сияющие здания, оживленные припортовые улицы. Правее уже тянулись черные провалы - следы войны.  
\- На Яркую, я слышал?  
\- Да.  
Рэтчет довольно фыркнул.  
\- Там работает один неплохой медик. Буду рад его увидеть. Ты, впрочем, о нем не слышал… - он хмыкнул еще раз, - я вас познакомлю. И, что еще лучше, познакомлю с ним Персептора. Это будет очень интересный союз, я уверен.  
Оптимус кивнул. Прогнозы Рэтчета в отношении Персептора были точнее всего - и было бы совсем неплохо, если их снайпер вылезет за пределы своего узкого круга.  
\- Может быть, твой друг убедит его публиковаться, - Оптимус улыбнулся, уже видя в толпе с монорельса некрупную фигуру, проблескивающую линзой микроскопа, - я пока не уломал.  
Рэтчет махнул рукой - мол, увидим - и тоже уставился вниз, на это удивительное, подзабытое уже слегка зрелище десятков меха, идущих и рядом, и не рядом - каждый в своем мире, каждый по своим делам. Совсем не то, что на Бете-4 или в тренировочном лагере, куда их направили потом, когда Оптимус подтверждал квалификацию капитана. И совсем не то, что на “Непокоренном”, где они циклами видели только друг друга.  
\- Я думаю, его алгоритм поиска…  
\- Молчи, - Персептор вынынул прямо перед ними, обойдя здание какой-то короткой дорогой, - я не хочу это публиковать.  
Он прошел мимо, не обращая внимания на тихий смешок Рэтчета.  
Впрочем, Оптимус был склонен согласиться с оценками опасности Персептора, хотя считал, что публикации ему нужны, невзирая на риск. Они договорились, что часть данных скроют - например, что спасатели были на Немезисе лично. Это защищало от неудобных вопросов, и еще более неудобных подозрений в предательстве. Хватит и заблокированного рейтинга благонадежности у самого Оптимуса - пять циклов как разблокировали. Чудо, что сняли только пять единиц – малейшее подозрение, и его репутация растворится, как пластик в ацетоне.

\- Поднимаемся, - Оптимус коснулся плечевого блока Рэтчета, - я надеюсь, проблем на Яркой не будет.  
\- Зря надеешься, - голос Блерра трудно было бы с кем-то перепутать. Врекер стоял чуть в стороне и тоже смотрел на город. Он подлетел пару кликов назад - и никто не двигался так, как он. От новостей спорта скрыться было почти нереально, так что Оптимус знал не хуже прочих: Блерру сорвали спортивный сезон, и он даже излучал в пониженных частотах, мрачно рассматривая город.  
\- Я не был там, - Оптимус улыбнулся, - на Яркой.  
\- Еще бы, - врекер презрительно фыркнул, и будто исчез - двигался он со скоростью, близкой к телепортационной.  
\- Шлак ржавый, - Рэтчет задумчиво глянул ему вслед, - выпендривается.  
\- Пусть, - Оптимус пошел вперед быстрее, - завершайся, мы стартуем.  
Еще полворна без привычной сети, с эпизодическим доступом к данным Кибертрона, дорогой даль-связью… Оптимус мерно шагал, выбросив все мысли: свои дела он завершил цикл назад, не желая отвлекаться перед отбытием. Его первый абсолютно самостоятельный полет завершился пленом. С него пока хватит.

***

В кают-компании - небольшом, тесном уголке справа от огромных двигателей, занимавших в “Непокоренном” три четверти объёма - собрался почти весь врекерский состав. Оптимус не мог избавиться от неприятного чувства, что это еще одна проверка, но предавать с полной компанией автоботских штурмовиков стал бы лишь полный идиот.  
К тому же их было слишком много на маленький корабль. Собственный экипаж “Непокоренного” - капитан Оптимус, Клиффджампер, Рэтчет, Персептор и Айронхайд - тут еще помещались, и даже Кап не мешал, но одна громада триплекса-Спрингера занимала добрую треть пространства. Блерр, Мираж, Арси независимо друг от друга намекнули Оптимусу, что твое, мол, капитанское счастье, что Роадбастер уже на Яркой звезде: этот корабль не пережил бы трёх триплексов.  
\- Прошли врата, - Оптимус, встал в дверях, - будем на Яркой через пять джооров.  
\- Превосходно! - Спрингер поднял взгляд от провешенных диаграмм, - Оптимус, вы в курсе, зачем мы летим?  
\- Инспекция, я полагаю, - Оптимус широко развел крылья, и тут же поджал, зацепив проем, - отдельно мне не сообщили.  
Командир врекеров кивнул.  
\- Там перевалочная база. Предатели, двойные агенты, запрещенные материалы, десептиконы...  
\- Тоже запрещенные, - фыркнул Арси, - проверим, кого надо - прибьем.  
Зловещий энтузиазм. Кап молчал и не спешил участвовать - чистил себе ножиком ки-гару и чистил.  
Оптимус кивнул, еще раз окинув взглядом переполненную кают-компанию - только врекеры, его бойцов нет. Ну что ж, рано или поздно они сдадут свой военный груз, и команда параноиков перестанет прятаться по углам.

***

"Яркая звезда" была более всего похожа на толстую нашлепку на бело-синей, льдистой, но пыльной планете. Две высокие башни вещания, три кондоминиума, вертикальные стрелы вышек защитного энергетического купола – сверху колония напоминала смешную круглую рожицу с широко расставленными глазами-вышками и ртом из крыш кондоминиумов.  
Корабль опустился на внешний причальный док, именно так, как приказал Спрингер, и скрылся за огромными грузовыми кораблями.

\- Даже на полцикла не пойдёте? - сочувственно бурчал Клиффджампер, - так и будете тут скучать?  
Арси издал короткий звук, вроде рычания, и Клифф заткнулся. Все врекеры, похоже, оставались внутри, а Оптимус уже полджоора как заперся со Спрингером и о чем-то договаривался, только передав приказ отправиться в город и особо не привлекать внимание.  
\- Про нас не болтайте, - заметил мимоходом Блерр, - Кап идет с вами. Покажите класс.  
В чем именно они должны показывать класс, Блерр не уточнил, но выразительно погладил набедренные бластеры. Клиффджампер просиял - значит, все-таки стрельба!  
Кап вышел, кивнул на дверь – и команда, еще не слишком разобравшаяся, зачем нужна, приготовилась к высадке.  
\- Персептор, останься, пожалуйста, - голос Оптимуса по громкой связи застал их буквально на аппарели, и ученый замер. Через клик в доке появился Оптимус, один, без Спрингера, - я пойду вместо тебя. Оставайся тут. Если что - усилишь дальнюю дистанцию.  
\- Принято, - Персептор, кажется, ни на клик не огорчился тому, что лишился отдыха.  
\- Наболт нам гражданская гаечка? - поинтересовался Арси у пространства. Кап хмыкнул громче всех, и группа все-таки покинула “Непокоренный”.

***

Эта колония была не столько индустриальной, сколько социальной. Клиффджампер видел ее впервые, но бывал на подобных раньше. Слишком маленькая, чтобы принимать спарклингов с Кибертрона, она жила за счет туристов - безопасно, и за счет нелегальной торговли - богато. В половине светового года отсюда, за зыбкой пространственной линией фронта начинались десептиконские территории, на таком расстоянии от нее выживали только военные и торговые колонии. Никто не позволит лететь драгоценным новым Искрам по столь опасному космосу.  
Под ослепительным ультрафиолетом звезды все, что только можно, сверкало и переливалось. Команда дружно приглушила оптику, но все равно виделось это мерцание, а местные еще и расписывали броню разводами светящихся татуировок. Красавцы, в ржу их. Даже на нижнем уровне сияние буквально забивало все каналы восприятия.  
“Мы кого-то ищем?” - уточнил Клиффджампер у Оптимуса, идущего чуть впереди небольшой группы, - “как-то все это непонятно. Секретные планы?”  
“Да уж, самые секретные на свете,” - Оптимус улыбался, лавируя между более мелкими местными меха – правила движения тут, кажется, были «гони, пока не столкнулся», - “сейчас нам надо разделиться. Ничего не делаем, развлекаемся - можешь посетить оружейную лавку, слышал, тут довольно интересно…”  
“Я тоже пойду в оружейную”, - вклинился Кап - разговор шел по незакрытому каналу, - “Кто с нами? Оптимус?”  
“Нет, у меня дела”.  
Командир, в моде грузовика, отправился к центру, туда, где торчало главное здание колонии, огромная вышка, выходящая тремя последними этажами за пленку защитного купола. Рэтчет хмыкнул ему вслед и свернул направо, быстро удаляясь. Айронхайд забуксовал на перекрестке.  
\- Ты куда?  
“У меня тоже дела”, - жизнерадостно бросил медик в сеть, уже скрывшись среди сверкающих колонистов, - “сгоняй с Клиффом, тебе понравится”.  
\- Поехали, - Клифф тоже трансформировался, - давай, будет весело, посмотрим пушки, я пару куплю, как раз обновил лицензию.  
Айронхайд еще клик или два смотрел вслед медику - не нравилась ему эта суета, ох, шлак, как не нравилась - и все же сменил форму, направляясь в совсем другую, блестючую, сверкающую рыночную зону, три огромных кластера вокруг кондоминиума Торговли.  
С Рэтчетом ничего не случится. Хотелось бы в это верить.

***

Дорога к тому самому магазинчику "очень интересного оружия и не всегда легальных апгрейдов", о котором рассказал Кап, пологой спиралью проходила по нескольким уровням – от верхнего, совсем чистого, идущего под летным магистралями, до предпоследнего, ржавого и разбитого, на котором не трясло только Айронхайда с его мощным рессорами внедорожника. Кап шел первым, ловко обходя местных сияющих красавчиков, тоже гнавших в альтмодах.  
Огромный кондоминиум разворачивался к ним толстым боком, сплошной витриной, все более грязной, все более дешевой. Когда пошли выбитые стекла и бесконечные полотнища граффити, Клиффджампер скинул в сеть "нас тут не разбирать везут? "  
Кап резко свернул в мастерскую, трансформировался перед внутренними дверями и глянул на молодых товарищей:  
\- В альтмоде сюда нельзя, меняйте форму.  
Троица держалась спокойно. После Беты-4 без пары бластеров Клиффджампер чувствовал себя как без брони, зато с ними мог бы штурмовать Немезис. И штурмовал! Этот опыт ему определенно давал больше уверенности.  
Тёмное помещение, неглубокий шлюз, толстые двери - этот дом мог спасти во время бомбежек, зачем такое мирной колонии? Он привычно отметил, что постройка относительно недавняя - уже после Полихекса. Внутри крупный меха цвета ржи сидел на большой платформе цвета ржи под лампами... Да-да, цвета ржи. Гадость какая.  
\- Айронфист, - Кап хмыкнул, - что-нибудь редкое появилось?  
\- Я даже не зна-аю... - потянул бот, - как-то неурожайно. Раствор пустой, - он сделал странный жест, вроде как махнул шлемом в сторону Айронхайда. Антенны аж нагрелись от переговоров по связи.  
\- Свои, - Кап весело прищурился, не выпуская ки-гару, - можешь показать реликтовые запасы, не бойся.  
Меха спрыгнул с платформы, и переключил свет в нормальный спектр. Сразу выяснилось, что он вовсе не ржавый, а очень даже разноцветный, и оптика над маской мирная, синяя, как у автобота. Клиффджампер огляделся - чисто, как в операционной.  
\- Это Оптимуса бойцы, - настойчиво повторил Кап. Непонятно, чем бы это помогло - но Айронфист вдруг просиял, вскочил, раскрывая руки:  
\- Да это ж вы надрали Турмоила и выжили! Я слышал! Пройдём, пройдём, я даже заранее оставил кое-что, вдруг бы вас занесло, и вас ведь занесло! В новостях говорили только про Оптимуса!  
\- А в слухах? - весело уточнил Кап, пока преобразившийся владелец лавки вводил длинный код и отваливал железяку, оказавшейся мишенью для калибра восемь-д, уже изрядно попорченной.  
\- Еще говорили странное, ну ты знаешь, тут такое несут, такой бред! Вроде как один из ваших любит в Искру стрелять, и палит без промаха. Еще вроде о том, что вы почти убили Дэдлока! Вот это надо же! Чуть-чуть эту дрянь не добили!  
Айронфист наконец справился с дверью и почти побежал внутрь, так, что Клиффу пришлось переходить на рысцу, лишь бы не отстать - отставать он даже не собирался!

***

Рэтчет с интересом осматривался по дороге - колонии такого типа всегда были богаты на самых странных типов.  
\- Тебя выпустили! - голос прозвучал как будто из ниоткуда, и Рэтчет со свистом затормозил.  
\- Я даже работаю, - весело хмыкнул он, оглядываясь.  
Ферст Эйда он знал давно и хорошо - еще до Академии вместе возились с железками, в Академии учились параллельно. Только Ферст Эйд доучился, и честно получил лицензию.  
Наконец, метка отфиксировалась в одной из открытых панелей-витрин, заваленных деталями и рекламными табличками всех видов и цветов, сияющих до сбоев визуальной системы. Небольшой бот помахал ему:  
\- Заезжай, тут хороший гараж.  
\- Работаешь здесь? - Рэтчет аккуратно въехал, просматривая объявления. Хорошо, ярко, внимание привлекает, но ничего безумного и запретного. А вот сам Ферст Эйд выглядел поблекшим под ярким сиянием.  
\- Работаю, - Эйд улыбнулся, - ты, говоришь, тоже? Кем?  
Он как-то нервно оглянулся назад, на неприметную дверь, откуда слышался легкий дребезжащий шорох. Неужели нелегальные операции? Рэтчет прислушался, но звуки были слишном неясными.  
\- Медиком, кем же я могу еще, - он с удовольствием трансформировался и потянул плечи. - Взяли вот на корабль к молодому капитану. Ха! Я к тебе надолго, рассказывай, как жизнь, как работа.  
И по связи добавил:  
"Эйд, все в порядке?!"  
\- Медиком? Тебя? - Эйд мигнул и едва не уронил специализированную насадку к диагносту.  
"Если честно, нет. Мне нужна твоя помощь, если не боишься".  
\- Да. Распределение. Ну, с командиром повезло, а вот остальной состав - один другого краше, - Рэтчет фыркнул.  
"Не боюсь, рассказывай, что случилось?"  
"Только это... м-м-м, нелегалы".  
"Десептиконы?" - резко уточнил Рэтчет.  
\- Тебя распределили как медика?! - Ферст Эйд еще раз мигнул, - на корабль? Настоящий?!  
За дверью завозись, загрохотали, и Ферст Эйд нервозно дернулся. Рэтчет даже пожалел, что отправил Айронхайда за оружием. У самого медика при себе был разве что бластер да встроенное медицинское оборудование - таким только одного и завалишь. Грохот был как от гештальта.  
\- Настоящий автоботский корабль с настоящим капитаном Оптимусом, - не то чтобы Рэтчет на что-то рассчитывал… Из двери вывалились двое – у одного не хватало части шлема, у второго ноги едва помещались в проходе, они столкнулись, застряли в дверях и хором заорали:  
\- Этот шлак! Здесь?!  
Клик спустя в разбитый лоб ткнулся медицинский парализатор, а в лоб полноценный - бластер.  
\- Ага. И кому же из вас, оплавки, не нравится мой командир?! - со столкновения с Турмоилом на той колонии прошло достаточно времени, чтобы Рэтчет улучшил свои боевые навыки.  
\- Не то чтобы не нравится, - большеногий замахал руками, и все-таки расцепился с чужой броней, - я просто не хочу, чтобы меня убили!  
\- Праймаса ради, Флайвилл, никто тебя не убьёт, - Ферст Эйд закрыл визор ладонью, - ты сам с этим прекрасно справишься!  
Крупный, угловатый тягач попробовал отодвинуться, но дуло бластера неумолимо следовало за ним.  
\- Флайвилл, значит, - Рэтчет пробросил вызов на "Непокоренный", - "Персептор, ты занят?"  
"Нет", - мгновенно ответил Персептор.  
\- Это не специально, - красный аккуратно оттащил приятеля назад,- мы не хотим ничего плохого, только хорошее!  
\- Например, обезвредить шлаковых психопатов! – заорал поврежденный.  
"Найди мне все про некоего Флайвилла, - попросил Рэтчет. - Заодно предупреди Оптимуса. И только его, ни в коем случае не врекеров!"  
\- А кто ты такой? - Вслух уточнил медик.  
\- Этот с нами, - быстро ответил Флайвилл.  
\- Рэтчет, вот ты специалист, - Ферст Эйд деловито втиснулся между ними, - опусти пушку, будь добр... Так вот, ты медик не из самых плохих, пойдём, покажу интересный случай.  
\- Надеюсь не на мне самом?  
\- Да нет же! Это мои пациенты и у них проблема, - ФерстЭйд ловко распихал десептиконов в стороны. - Грув, доставай диагностику, глянем еще раз, - сказал он в глубину комнаты ассистенту, изображающему часть оборудования.  
Вчетвером они усадили возмущенно фыркающего серого на платформу – он упорно повторял, что ничего не понимает, и какого шлака все лезут к его абсолютно здоровому шлему. Грув – небольшой и спокойный бот – сосредоточенно провел диагностом над срезом шлема.  
\- Да я вроде бы и так вижу, что у него нет половины башки, - Рэтчет с интересом разглядывал обнаженные структуры, - подарите ему зонтик и отпустите с миром.  
Ферст Эйд негодующе фыркнул:  
\- Вот именно поэтому!.. Меня куда больше волнует, что он принимает на эти структуры какой-то внешний сигнал, как антенна.  
\- Кранкейз не антенна, Кранкейз телепат, - мрачно проговорил Флайвилл, - был. 

***

Про коменданта Ксаарона Оптимус за время дороги успел выяснить совсем немного - старый автобот, непримирим, умен...  
Он мог ожидать в зале приема кого-то вроде Альфа Триона, но встретивший его боец вовсе не напоминал кабинетного политика - как и меха напротив.  
Второй - высокий легкий джет в маске, без знаков различия, стоял напротив Ксаарона, меха корпусного, мрачного, в агрессивной раскраске. Меха не орали друг на друга, но напряжение буквально висело в воздухе, и Оптиус умерил шаг. Он испугался спугнуть что-нибудь важное.  
\- Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Выметайся, - Ксаарон почти рычал, а этот второй меха - как показалось Оптимусу - едва держался на грани паники, - никакая дружба тебе не поможет! Вон!  
Меха дернулся ему навстречу, и опустил плечи, сдаваясь. Он повернулся - и тут увидел Оптимуса, стоящего в дверях. Ксаарон повернулся - и тоже уставился на него с выражением подозрения и недовольства, буквально написанных на его фейсплейте.  
\- Ты еще кто? - он скрестил руки на грудной броне, и приподнял заплечные щитки, забавно вздыбив их, как плащ.  
\- Капитан Оптимус. Прибыл буквально полджоора назад, - Оптимус кивнул ему вежливо, - сат Ксаарон, сат..?  
\- Крок, исчезни, - буркнул Ксаарон уже не так уверенно.  
\- Не хотел бы вмешиваться в конфликт, сути которого не понимаю, - Оптимус сделал полшага вперед, все еще загораживая дверь.  
Что-то в этом меха было знакомое, имя "Крок"... Желто-фиолетовый, с летучим модом, желтыми линзами, чем-то неуловимо десептиконским в дизайне. Обширные базы данных не выдавали быстрого ответа, и Оптимус решил немного потянуть время. Пусть даже это окажется всего лишь торговец с маленьким личным интересом... да, некоторые торговцы прекрасно умели смотреть так, будто отказ лишал их Искры. Прямо как этот меха.  
\- Вот и не вмешивайся, - Ксаарон едва удерживался от крика, - что тебе нужно?  
\- Доложить о прибытии, заверить в готовности выступить за благо колонии и разобраться в местных вопросах, пока мой корабль приписан к вашему порту. "Непокоренный" на внешних верфях. Команда в городе.  
\- Как будто у тебя большая команда, - фыркнул Ксаарон, смерив его взглядом от колес до кончиков крыльев.  
\- Зато сработанная, - коротко уронил Оптимус. Второй меха смотрел на него со странным выражением - будто не решался что-то сказать... или будто сам что-то искал в базах данных.  
\- Может, я смогу чем-то помочь? - он обратился к этому "Кроку", выбивая его из режима поиска.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - казалось, меха мрачно усмехнулся, его поле стремительно темнело и сокращалось от гнева и отчаяния, так, что Оптимус вернулся на полшага, не желая нависать и давить, - мне нужна хорошая помощь надежных друзей, которых у меня, как оказалось, слишком мало.  
Ксаарон бросил на него полный ярости взгляд.  
\- Для решения некоторых проблем не обязательна дружба. Достаточно совпадения интересов... как минимум краткосрочных, - Оптмус мягко развел руками, - я действительно готов выступать на благо колонии. Меня для этого и прислали с Кибертрона.  
Он подавил привычное полицейское "в чем ваш вопрос?" - но Крок и так что-то, кажется, прочитал. Его поле расправлялось, оптика блеснула странным весельем. И - что настораживало и интриговало - Ксаарон не вмешивался. Он молчал, глядя то на одного, то на другого, мрачнел, но ничего больше не говорил.  
\- Допустим... - Крок выпрямился, и вдруг оказался ростом почти с Оптимуса, только гораздо более тонкой конструкции, - есть конфликт интересов. Одна группа меха желает спасти свои Искры. Вторая - уничтожить их навсегда. Третья - настолько боится второй, что не готова помочь им.  
Спасение Искр. Оптимус еще продолжал поиск - но уже понял, в чем дело.  
Приграничье.  
Спасение Искр.  
Не желающий помочь комендант.  
\- Есть еще две группы. Одна готова раскатать третью в на ржавом катке правосудия, и добрые намерения лишь облегчат их ход, как смазка, - Оптимус смотрел в линзы Крока - янтарно-желтые, невероятно яркие и живые. Он фиксировал каждый блик, каждое сужение на диафрагме, - и ее, возможно, стоит бояться ничуть не меньше, чем первую. Но есть еще и пятая, - кликовое молчание, линзы становятся шире, отчаяннее, - пятая группа, которая не хочет никого размалывать. Которая вовсе не представитель четвертой, - Оптимус промолчал еще клик, потом повернулся к Ксаарону, - откройте карту колонии, будьте любезны.  
Командант буквально заледенел - и с негодующим шипением треснул по терминалу так, что раздался хруст. Проекция высветилась, уровень за уровнем, сплетаясь в мерцающем, немного пыльном воздухе.  
\- Что вы задумали, это... - он снова осекся, заставляя себя слушать, и Оптимус благодарно кивнул ему. Он не был готов на равных столкнуться с комендантом. Счастье, что он, кажется, вовсе не так яростно жаждал вышвырнуть Крока за периметр. Так не был готов, что цеплялся даже за тень надежды от Оптимуса. Оправдать ее было делом Искры.  
\- Это автоботская колония, - Оптимус высветил контур небольшим лазерным манипулятором из кончика пальца. Бесполезный апгрейд, оставшийся со времен работы библиарием - но меха перед ним замигали так, будто никогда не видели подобного - или не ожидали увидеть тут, - автоботская колония на границе десептиконского сектора. Автоботы бежали бы от правосудия через границу, и разговор бы состоялся на "Шлам-колонне", как я понимаю. Нейтралы здесь немногочисленны и не представляют угрозы, судя по сводкам за последние шесть ворн. Пиратов так близко к десептиконам обычно не бывает, - Оптимус заметил, кк хмыкнул Ксаарон и поставил заметку - уточнить. Впрочем, неважно, не сейчас, - значит, искать безопасности здесь, в отчаянной попытке скрыться будет только десептикон.  
Крок выпрямился так, что в его спине что-то хрустнуло, и судорожно сжал кулаки.  
\- Это так очевидно? - Он весь передернулся, тоже едва не шипя.  
\- Нет, - Оптимус не смотрел на него. Он смотрел на колонию, - я просто нашел о вас упоминания. Довольно скудные, но этого достаточно. Вы умный меха, Крок, иначе не стали бы стратегом третьего класса.  
\- Второго, - букрнул Крок мрачно.  
\- Мои данные устарели. Стратегов второго класса всего несколько.  
\- Пятеро. Всегда пятеро.  
\- Тем более. Охота должна идти вовсю, и вы не могли не предположить, что вас будут искать.  
\- Слишком успешно.  
Крок будто надломился где-то внутри, повернулся, показывая спинные пластины, и тоже теперь смотрел на макет колонии. Оптимус осторожно шагнул ближе, не касаясь брони, но смешивая поля. Немного спокойствия... все пока еще не рушится.  
Ксаарон снова фыркнул, как раздраженный шарктикон.  
\- Это было идиотизмом с самого начала! Никто тебя не укроет, даже я! Это всего лишь вопрос времени, когда тебя найдут здесь!  
\- Кто найдет? - Оптимус шагнул ближе, усиливая влияние полей, но стараясь не давить. Только немного развеять отчаяние, не больше.  
\- Есть всего два варианта, - голос Крока сел, стал надтреснутым, совсем печальным, - кто-то успеет быстрее. Или Тарн, или Оверлорд.  
Оптимусу стоило немалого труда удержать спокойствие. Только собственной паники не хватало... от имен веяло дезактивом. Дезактив стоял тут с ними четвертым - и всех ждал лишь Колодец Искр.  
\- Можно дать им бой, - предположил Оптимус ровно. Он указал на модель колонии, - сесть тут кроме космодрома толком негде, рельеф и структура не позволят. Космодром хорошо защищен, значит, им придется садиться дальше, в районе кристальных шахт, и оттуда добираться до прохода. Оборона подавит их ави...  
\- Да что ты говоришь! - Ксаарон дернулся вперед, шагнул, полыхая от ярости, и буквально отшвырнул Оптимуса к стене, - что ты такое несешь! Кто вообще может дать бой Оверлорду и выжить, полиролька!  
\- Меха, которые дали бой Турмоилу, - голос Крока стал крепче, чем прежде. Он шагнул вперед - и на этот раз в его поле слабо мерцало нечто вроде надежды. Очень слабой. Очень жалкой. Но…  
\- Когда это ты успел? - Ксаарон смерил Оптимуса самым гнусным из взглядов, которым любил смотреть при допросе Проул. Оптимус вздрогнул.  
\- Я читал это в докладе Турмоила. Его здорово потрепало. Кто-то в его отряде ушел в дезактив, - Крок задумчиво переплел пальцы, глядя поверх на Оптимуса, - сам текст был довольно сумбурным. Особенно в описании автоботских сил. Превосходящих сил, впрочем.  
\- Превосходящих! - уцепился радостно Ксаарон.  
\- Шахтеры и списанные ветераны, - Оптимус плавно расправил поля, так, чтобы захватывать обоих. Этому его учили в полиции - кто ж знал, что пригодится на войне, - это не была профессиональная армия. Теперь все гораздо лучше.  
\- Нет! Здесь нет никаких шлаковых профессионалов! Ржавь, я же вызвал врекеров, а не...  
\- Кого ты вызвал?! - Взглядом Крока, кажется, можно было плавить сталь - и Ксаарон до того нападавший, вдруг перешел в защиту, шагнул назад, отшатнулся даже.  
\- Врекеры пока ничего не знают, - Оптимус поспешил вмешаться, - по крайней мере они сюда не войдут прямо сейчас.  
\- Почему это? - Ксаарон мрачно воззрился, поджимая губы.  
\- Они на моем корабле. Решили выждать, пока я не разберусь. Это своего рода проверка, - Оптимус с усилием остановил мысли о том, как сейчас он ее проваливает. Ксаарону достаточно будет передать запись этого разговора... впрочем, что ж. Тогда он будет отозван из армии, и отправится рубить энергон до истощения ресурса корпуса.  
И Крока заберут автоботы или десептиконы.  
\- Почему я должен тебе верить?  
\- Шлака ли мы можем справиться?  
Два вопроса прозвучали одновременно, и меха с яростью переглянулись, не заметив короткой облегченной улыбки.  
\- Десептиконы мои враги, - Оптимус поднял руку, останавливая вопрос Крока, - десептиконы, которые сохраняют верность присяге. Ты же решил найти другую сторону. Я давал присягу, но в ней не было слов "убивать любого, кто кажется мне подозрительным", - Оптимус на этот раз улыбнулся шире, - в ней были слова "защищать живые Искры". А твоя Искра более чем живая.  
\- А если я предатель? - Крок неожиданно встопорщился, вновь сжимая кулаки - от этого из запястных субкарманов показывались короткие узкие дула, - если я хочу вас уничтожить?  
\- То ты бы этого не спросил, - Оптимус почти потушил линзы, погружаясь в анализ поля. Последняя проверка, перед последними словами, - я верю тебе, Крок. Ты может и не автобот, но больше и не десептикон. В этой войне ты принесешь пользу автоботам, уже только лишь не сражаясь на стороне десептиконов, и помочь тебе будет благом для автоботов. Я ничего не нарушаю, - он протянул руку - и узкая ладонь Крока, после кликовой паузы, в нее легла. Крок явно знал этот старый обычай, взятый у белковых.  
Ксаарон злобно зашипел, стравливая пар, и Оптимус повернулся к нему.  
\- У нас есть шанс сохранить Искры всем, кроме шайки Оверлорда. Я смогу защитить колонию. Только мне нужно знать больше. И еще, сат Ксаарон, объявляйте эвакуацию.  
\- Нет, - Ксаарон качнул шлемом, и скрестил руки на грудной броне.  
Оптимус повернулся к нему, недоуменно мигая.  
\- Это прифронтовая колония. Объявим, что над нами висит Оверлорд – начнется паника, - Ксаарон объяснял ему, как спарклингу.  
\- И тогда Оверлорду останется спокойно спуститься и забрать доказательство моей гибели, переступая через мертвые корпуса, - глухо поддержал его Крок, - тут слишком много нелегального оружия, и слишком многие захотят спасти только себя.  
\- Но надо же предупредить… - Оптимус ощущал себя как будто отключенным от сервера, он судорожно похрипывал вокалайзером, только снова повторяя, - предупредить. Мы же обязаны…  
\- Они просто перестреляют друг друга, пытаясь спастись. Или от безнадежности, или от паники, - Ксаарон развернул окно, - на Яркой нет общей сети, к счастью. Объявлять можно или по громкой связи, или персонально.  
Фейсплейт в окошке был Оптимусу совершенно не знаком. Высветилось имя – Таппет, разноцветный местный, весь в сияющей татуировке.  
\- Да, сат? – Он выглядел крайне недовольным.  
\- Сообщи по своим каналам, что надо аккуратно, не привлекая внимания улетать или прятаться на ближайшие несколько циклов.  
\- Есть, сат, - бот кивнул, и окно закрылось.  
\- Социальная инженерия, - Ксаарон горько усмехнулся, - через джоор девяносто процентов граждан будут оповещены.  
\- А что с остальными десятью? – тихо спросил Оптимус. Ему, кажется, показали информатора – и, пусть он запомнил этот метод, что-то внутри отчаянно противилось подобному способу управления. Может, это и разумно, но…  
Ксаарон жестко отрезал:  
\- Им стоило раньше завести друзей.

***

Работа шла почти как в Академии: Рэтчет и Ферст Эйд часто работали над общими проектами, и сейчас легко встали в пару - Рэтчет возился с тонкими структурами открытого шлема, осторожно снимая параметры, Ферст Эйд вносил их в систему расчета. Первый брийм они работали молча, но тут Ферст Эйд не выдержал.  
\- Давай, рассказывай, - он повернулся от экрана, как будто заново рассматривая приятеля. Довольный, аж зависть берет. В академии Рэтчет был еще спарклингом - с неловкими движениями, осторожными взглядами – «все ли правильно?». Нет, у него этих взглядов было в разы меньше, чем у остальных, но они случались - а теперь перед Ферст Эйдом стоял совершенно уверенный профессионал без какой-либо дрожи в пальцах. В остальном-то его внешность не изменилась - та же белая броня, подозрительно блестящая - неужели новое командование убедило Рэтчета полироваться в ущерб множеству других важных дел? - яркий шеврон, немного недовольный фейсплейт, как будто отлитый с этой складкой у губ.  
\- Тут прослушки нет? - Рэтчет мигнул, обещая что-то совершенно сногсшибательное. Шлак, куда он уже влез? Ферст Эйд, испугался, но кивнул:  
\- Я все отрубил, чтоб наводок не было. По личной связи только ломятся.  
\- Шли в болт. Я вообще отрубил, - Рэтчет ухмыльнулся.  
“Мы тут немного надрали бампер Мегатрону”.  
Ферст Эйд нажал не на ту цифру, и модель недовольно запищала, указывая на сбойные входящие.  
“Шлак! Что вы сделали? Где?! Когда?!”  
“Нашего командира этот оплавок взял в плен. Пришлось спасать. С Немезиса, - Рэтчет жизнерадостно подмигнул, - правда, я в самой операции не участвовал, только в починке. И ржа заешь, если бы там не было меня, Оптимус сейчас бы не ходил. “  
“Повреждения нейроствола?”  
“Автовзлом Саундвейва”.  
Ферст Эйд мучительным усилием вернулся к работе, вводя новые параметры.  
\- Что будем делать с этими повреждениями?  
\- Предлагаю не лезть в структуру и сделать прозрачную заглушку, - Рэтчет аккуратно передал еще ряд координат, - вот эти отметь, тут нужно все изолировать. Я бы добавил несколько мостов.  
\- Почему прозрачную? - Встрял Флайвилл.  
\- Потому что ему же нравится ходить со снятым шлемом. Кто я вообще такой, чтобы мешать меха ходить со снятым шлемом? - Рэтчет коснулся излома диагностом, и Кранкейз, начавший что-то говорить, булькнул и уставился в стену бессмысленным взглядом.  
\- А полирует тебя кто? - Не выдержал Ферст Эйд, - не может быть, чтобы сам.  
Рэтчет выдержал паузу, но наконец ухмыльнулся с невыносимым самодовольством. Ферст Эйд тоже улыбнулся под маской - наконец-то у его друга хоть что-то начало складываться, а ответ на вопрос он угадал по блеску линз. Он достаточно видел счастливых партнерств, чтобы определять их в считанные клики. Но не подколоть не мог:  
\- Он что, сбежал из психушки?  
\- Нет, сбежал у нас Персептор. Шлак, Хайд совершенно вменяемый меха!  
\- Он наверное еще не в курсе, - Ферст Эйд ухмылялся под маской так, что фейсплейт заныл, - ты ему что, не показывал любимый ключ?  
\- У меня, кстати, новый ключ, в полтора раза больше, - Рэтчет сам улыбался, так, как никогда прежде, счастливо и радостно, - и нет, я в него им даже кидал.  
\- Ох, ржа. Да он, наверное, бывший десептикон и ему просто некуда бежать, - Эйд хихикнул вслух.  
\- Это самый автоботистый автобот, которого я только встречал. Ну ладно, у него мутная история с благонадежностью. Думаю, он сидел в плену с ворн или два.  
\- Эй, вы ковыряетесь в башке моего друга! - Не выдержал Флайвилл, - повнимательнее!  
Рэтчет вернулся к описанию поверхности распиленного шлема, но теперь выглядел довольней некуда. Ферст Эйд тоже работал - просчитывал вероятный протез, восстановить шлем он не мог. А что прозрачный.. ну, пусть будет прозрачный. Это, в конце концов, забавно. Ему снова кто-то начал ломиться в сообщения, и он попросту отключил личную связь, занимая процессор работой.

***

\- Выбираться? - Кап недоуменно потер шлем, - Фист, ты доверяешь этому типу?  
Айронфист сам растерянно мигал, все еще подсвеченный неактивным окном передачи.  
\- Таппет... он работает в ремонтной базе, вроде бы вхож туда, - Фист показал вверх, - но это слухи. Прятаться? От кого?  
\- Прятаться? Ну уж нет! - Клиффджампер ощетинился.  
\- Думаю, было бы официальное оповещение, - поставил точку Айронхайд.  
Он смотрел на Капа долгим взглядом - но тот лишь недоуменно повел шлемом, мол, сам не знаю. Передача данных тут сбоила, Рэтчет отключил доступ, и последние несколько сообщений мигали сигналом "не доставлено".  
\- Но если будут проблемы, - фейсплейт у Айронфиста стал счастливым и хитроватым, - Ксаарону придется обратиться ко мне!  
Он пошел дальше, ускорившись, даже Хайду приходилось торопиться, а Клиффджампер почти бежал.  
\- Почему это? - пробормотал он на бегу.  
\- Официально оружие запрещено, - Фист махнул рукой, - конечно, его много, спрятанного, нелегального... но официально его могут носить только солдаты, охрана, и авторизованные оружейники. Мы.  
Дверь распахнулась, открывая громадный ангар. Он тянулся подо всем кондоминиумом, дальние стенки терялись в слабом свете, и мерцание в охлажденном воздухе казалось, увеличивало его до беспредельности полок, стеллажей, держателей и ящиков.  
\- Это лучшее место во Вселенной, - прошептал Клиффлдампер счастливо, созерцая тысячи единиц оружия с благоговейным восхищением.  
Он пошел вдоль рядов, раскинув руки, скользя по вороненым, серым, белым маслянисто мерцающим бокам кончиками пальцев, трогая винтовки каким-то любовным жестом.  
\- Вообще-то он вменяемый, - пробормотал Айронхайд ошалевшему Фисту, - просто оружие любит.  
\- Три четверти тут на ответственном хранении, остальное наше... не трогай! - оружейник взвился, когда Клиффджампер обеими руками сжал приклад какой-то невероятной несерийной снайперки, огромной, больше, чем у Персептора - эдакая "убийца триплексов".  
Она лежала у Клиффа в руках как влитая, и он с восторгом приподнял ее, снимая с ложемента. Вдоль дула скользнули огоньки, вся она вдруг будто сломалась, выгнулась, ощетинилась во все стороны - и дала Клиффджамперу в лицо.  
\- Стритфлай! - Айронфист погрозил кулаком, - свалил немедленно!  
\- Давно не получал? - в голосе винтовки было что-то...  
\- Да ты мне всех покупателей распугаешь! Хорошо, хорошо, свалила!  
\- Фембот, - Айронхайд тихонько хмыкнул, - я думал, у вас самая мелкая единица корпуса - мотоцикл.  
\- Так и есть, - высокий тонкий меха с неожиданно густым и приятным голосом специфической фемской настройки подошел ближе, - я джет. Была. Приятно познакомиться. Я не продаюсь, но можете нанять меня. Пятьсот уников за цикл, скидки от количества врагов, шаниксы и чарны - по курсу. Не люблю простаивать.  
Из-за ее спины восхищенно застонал Клиффджампер.

***

Арси сотый раз метнул в стену композитный нож. Он аккуратно попадал в одну и ту же лунку, углубившуюся уже настолько, что нож уходил на три четверти. На очередном ударе нож исчез.  
Арси недоуменно глянул направо - и нашел свой любимый нож пригвожденным к стене другим. Тот ушел практически до основания в металл стены. И он гудел.  
\- Я плохо переношу монотонные действия с агрессивным подтекстом, - Персептор даже не повернулся.  
\- Мог бы сказать. Испортил нож, - Арси недовольно фыркнул, и все-таки поднялся. Он долго изучал пробоину в металле, и рассматривал второй нож - копьевидной формы, тонкий и узкий, из незнакомого матового сплава.  
\- Забирай мой, - бросил Персептор равнодушно, - я сделаю новый.  
Арси подошел, глянул через его плечо на экраны.  
\- Я бы с ума сошел от скуки, - фыркнул он, отслеживая бесконечные сплетения сигналов. Часть из них были простыми и привычными - трассировки джетов, раскладка посадок, диспетчерские метки, личные метки, - эй, эта сеть должна быть закрыта!  
\- Для корректной отработки алгоритма поиска необходимо больше меха, чем я мог зарегистрировать в открытых сетях.  
\- И ты взломал закрытые?!  
\- Просто получил доступ. Кто угодно бы мог.  
Персептор оставался невозмутим, как образ Адаптуса, и смотрел вперед, даже когда Арси подвинул часть его мониторов и уставился в фейсплейт.  
\- Так зачем ты нам нужен, а?  
\- Отстань от него, - проворчал Мираж, - не будет мешать и хорошо.  
\- Я надеюсь получить больше данных по вашим особенным способностям, Мираж, Блерр, - Персептор не отрывался от экранов. Мираж презрительно фыркнул, Блерр закатил оптику и мгновенно покинул помещение.  
\- Так что ты там ищешь, что высматриваешь? - не унимался Арси, - Оптимус не выглядит идиотом, так зачем он таскает с собой тебя? Ты ж псих!  
Персептор отвел линзы - хотя взгляд его оставался отсутствующим, смутным - и провесил один из экранов на всю стену в кают-компании. Спрингер из своего угла с интересом наблюдал за сценой.  
\- Поисковый скрипт обрабатывает сигналы от меха, официальные данные и незадекларированные следы, с целью открыть дополнительные возмущения. Я тестирую его для обороны от обычных методов маскировки десептиконов. Не поможет против Немезиса, их скрипт защитного излучения слишком сложен, хотя и его я взломаю… когда-нибудь.  
\- Я вижу тут только пятна, - вздохнул Спрингер, - разноцветные.  
\- Система вывода недоработана, но я могу интерпретировать результат, - Персептор сделал краткую паузу, - это мы, - он обвел несколько пятен, - зарегистрированные на “Непокоренном”. Меха в космопорту. Оптимус, он сейчас в зоне хорошего приема, в главном здании, там много камер, к которым легко получить доступ. Рэтчет закрылся, последняя фиксация тут, - очередное пятно получило подсветку, - также к планете подходят пять транспортников, два - с незадекларированным перегрузом, спейсджет, обычный джет, и десептиконский флот. Думаю, по фактуре их флагмана мы можем сделать вывод, что это Оверлорд: его "Возрожденная мощь" имеет характерный наблюдаемый...  
\- Оверлорд? - Арси хлопнул по панели, - да что ты за ржу!..  
\- Ты уверен? - Остановив его жестом, спросил Спрингер.  
\- Высокая вероятность, не меньше семидесяти с половиной процента, - Персептор продолжил изучать экраны, - восемьдесят два. Полагаю, это действительно Оверлорд.  
В клике потрясенной тишины он ровным отмеренным движением снял из-под терминала здоровенную винтовку, и принялся переводить ее в боевое положение. Пальцы двигались, как у медика, с невероятной скоростью.  
Персептор едва заметно счастливо улыбался.

***

Ксаарон очень удивил Оптимуса, прекратив упираться на второй брийм, и деловито включившись в работу.  
\- Главный вопрос: Оверлорд или Тарн. Разные стратегии защиты. У меня были схемы обороны колонии на случай внешней инвазии, но диверсионную группу, бьющую изнутри, они не остановят, - начальник провесил несколько "коконов" - начальных страниц документации по обороне. Оптимус внимательно изучил их, потом приблизил два:  
\- Я бы рассчитывал на подобное развитие, удар через узкую горловину и попытка снести поле шквальным огнем.  
\- Оверлорд, - кивнул Крок, - он предпочитает идти напролом. По моим данным, хотя они быстро устаревают, Тарн в режиме глубокого молчания, и не должен успеть включиться, последний раз его группа фиксировалась в альфа-секторе 11-6, далеко от нас. Так что Оверлорд. Он не позволит вмешаться другим. Поблизости еще фиксировался Макабр со своими психопатами, но они не полезут к Оверлорду, несмотря на амбиции... я полагаю.  
\- Рассчитываем на Оверлорда, - заключил Оптимус, не обращая внимания на сипение Ксаарона "полагает он", - мне нужно знать, кто с вами прибыл, Крок. Готовы ли эти меха отстаивать свою свободу?  
\- Большинство, я уверен, - Крок развернул линию личных дел, - я бы тоже использовал на убой автоботов в такой ситуации... где вы учились тактике - в Академии, у Магнуса?  
Оптимус поднял один из файлов - простое открытое лицо, лицо шахтера или работника доков. Простое имя - Флайвилл.  
\- Я три тысячи пятнадцать ворн отработал архивариусом, - Оптимус улыбался, - надеюсь, эти библиотечные знания тактики помогут.  
Один файл за другим занимали свои места внутри макета купола. Потом Оптимус развернул собственные файлы - и принялся провешивать их, впереди и рядом с десептиконскими перебежчиками.  
\- Не следует допускать прямого столкновения, - он рассмотрел картину с клик, и повесил собственную метку в стороне, - Оверлорд раздавит нас. Но он терпеть не может долгой позиционной войны, унизительных ударов с флангов, изматывающих навязанных погонь, где непонятно, гонят его или гоняется он. Крок, вы хорошо умеете маневрировать?  
\- Мне не нравится размещение всего в городе, - Ксаарон скрестил руки.  
\- Купол защитит. Он должен продержаться достаточно, чтобы мы успели измотать Оверлорда и вынудить его отступить.  
\- Мы?  
\- Я тоже полечу. Я привлекательная большая мишень, а мои летные способности часто недооценивают, - Оптимус улыбнулся.  
\- Только бы выдержал купол, - пробормотал Ксаарон, - только бы выдержал...

***

\- Я не знаю, что нам угрожает, но Оптимус бы связался с нами, - Айронхайд говорил, притирая к энерговыводам новый бластер, - если он молчит - не разводим панику. Тут достаточно безопасно? - Он еще раз оглядел бункер.  
\- Это оружейное хранилище, - снисходительно фыркнула Стритфлай, - оно защищено от всего.  
Кап неопределенно хмыкнул, выражая то ли согласие, то ли иронию. Его оптика непрерывно скользила по стеллажам, ки-гара нервно подрагивала, и Айронхайд, доверяя его чутью, тоже внимательно огляделся. Странный шепот доносился откуда-то из дальнего угла, там, где над проходом нависало огромное дуло безыскрового орудия 9-го класса. Айронхайд принялся отсеивать лишние звуки - болтовню Клиффджампера, презрительные хмыки Стритфлай, комментарии Айронфиста... один звук, идентифицированный как принадлежащий своим, гас за другим, пока не остался только фон.  
И бормотание. "Они видят нас. Видят нас, он смотрит прямо на меня. Палец. Болт и еще один болт. Красный. Ржавчина".  
"Заткнись наконец, - простонал второй голос на грани слышимости, - нас точно заметят".  
Айронхайд осторожно отвел взгляд, продолжая слушать эту тихую болтовню. Странно, он никогда не встречал меха, которые так вели бы себя.  
"Я оповещу остальных, накроем их аккуратно, чтоб не успели подорвать тут что-нибудь", - предложил Айронхайд Капу. Тот кивнул, незаметно перехватывая рукоять бластера в потертых ножнах. Клиффджампер утих, получив сообщение, Стритфлай тоже собралась, ощутимо наводясь на отслеженный квадрат.  
Кап как раз объяснял суть происходящего Айронфисту, как второй голос трагично сообщил: "Заметили! Прикрывай!".

В руках вместо бластера оказался тяжелый гладкий корпус искровой винтовки, и Айронхайд на клик неприято ощутил себя подставкой: она сама навелась, сама выстрелила, выбив огромную глыбу бетона прямо над крохотным джетом, так, что он ушел по спирали вниз, в маневре уклонения. Всё грохотало - в них палили откуда-то из-за стеллажей, Айронхайд выпустил из рук Стритфлай и теперь гасил куда-то на слух тяжелыми бластерами, пытась накрыть упавший самолет.  
Какой-то шлак упорно бил по их спонтанно образовавшейся позиции, и только под тяжелыми мощными выстрелами Стритфлай притих. Хайд глянул направо - искровая винтовка лежала в руках обалдевшего от счастья Клиффджампера.  
"Прикрывайте!" - Он махнул через опрокинутую стойку вперед, к месту падения, и успел дать очередь под ноги стремительно бегущему, ровно настолько его затормозив, чтобы не потерять из виду.  
\- Да стой же ты, ржавь! - На бегу Айронхайд преисполнялся уверенности, что из-за этих недотеррористов их и припугнули, - стой, я ж тебя иначе пристрелю!  
Он на бегу пытался считать метку. Меха успел выскочить наружу, когда мощным прыжком Хайд рухнул на него, вбивая в пластик дороги, прокатившись так, что под шлемом зазвенело:  
\- Мисфайр, я тебя добью просто, если не прекратишь вести себя как идиот! - Айронхайд врезал ему раз, другой - и на клик приоткрыл старую метку.  
\- Вот ржа... - Джет под ним мучительно пытался втянуть воздух в системы и бессмысленно приоткрывал рот, - нас всех убьют! Отпусти!  
\- Не ори, - Айронхайд безжалостно его встряхнул и поднялся, не отпуская, - я вижу, знака на тебе больше нет. Какого шлака вы забыли в оружейной?  
\- Грабили! - Фист подоспел, сжимая пушки, - шлаковы воры!  
\- Прятались, - Мисфайр беспомощно обвис в руках, - мы просто прятались. Вы не убили Спинистера?  
\- Не думаю. Ему хватит ума сдаться?  
\- Не уверен...  
Айронхайд протащил его обратно - туда, где Клиффджампер изо всех сил пытался нацепить на вторую руку здоровенного меха блокиратор.  
\- Все, сдаемся! - Мисфайр вывернулся из рук Айронхайда и покорно подставил руки, - мы сдаемся, не стреляйте! Но ржа, вы что, не вооружаете местных?  
\- С чего бы мы сделали такую глупость? - удивилась Стритфлай, - здесь запрещено свободное ношение оружия.  
\- Очень удобный закон, - пробасил с пола Спинистер.  
\- Ага. Для Оверлорда.

Сияющие улицы поражали пустотой. Все, кто мог, спрятался, только проблескивали узоры опоздавших.  
\- Где все?  
\- Думаю, в противометеоритных кавернах, - Стритфлай перешла на сторону Айронхайда, беседуя с ним, - нам тоже лучше отправиться туда. Ты же не веришь этим придуркам? И откуда ты их вообще знаешь?  
\- И что это за имя - Мисфайр? - Встрял Клиффджампер.  
\- Был такой инцидент... - Джет встопорщил крылья, - небольшая проблема с закладкой бомб.  
Стритфлай перешла на другую сторону улицы:  
\- Нам точно стоит укрыться, - повторила она.  
\- Без официального сигнала тревоги мы не можем раздать оружие, - пояснил Айронфист, - а в кавернах очень комфортно пересиживать мелкие угрозы.  
\- Оверлорд прилетит, - мрачно сообщил шагающий Спинистер, - будет много и больно. Бум!  
Он развел руки, как только позволяли блокираторы.

Дорога свернула вниз, и теперь местные попадались чаще. Никто друг на друга не смотрел, все были испуганы - и постепенно группа затихла, будто заражаясь чужими эмоциями. В каверне не было толковой связи, они спускались по спиральной дороге, широкой и светлой, идущей вокруг фундамента башни-генератора поля. Айронхайд знал такие убежища - очень безопасные. Вот только какого шлака эта парочка, Мисфайр и Спинистер, не пошли сюда сами? Джет выглядядел вполне бодрым и веселым, впрочем, этот шлак никогда не унывал, колесный бормотал про осколки и выстрелы.  
"Приглядывай за Спинистером", - передал Айронхайд Капу, - "он когда-то работал на Оверлорда, был одним из предаторов, но тогда он соображал куда как лучше".  
"А Мисфайр? Что ты о нем скажешь?" - включился Кап, не задавая глупых вопросов формата "откуда ты знаешь?"  
"Хитрый шлак. Ненавидит десептиконов с тех пор, как отбывал наказание у Оверлорда. Сбежал, судя по всему, давно... я бы его освободил", - Айронхайд потер шлем, и повторил предложение вслух, - Мисфайр, если не будешь дурить, я сниму с тебя наручники.  
Джет просиял, и торопливо подставил руки:  
\- Я знал, что ты поверишь мне, приятель!

***

\- Что с метками? - Спрингер поглядывал на экраны, сдерживая желание шагать туда-обратно в тесной кают-компании. Глупое положение.  
\- Флагман не развернут до флота, неподвижен, - снова терпеливо повторил Персептор, - из маскировки не выходит, стоит на прежнем месте, над потенциальной посадочной зоной кристальных шахт.  
\- Может, это цифровой глюк? - Простонал Арси, - я хочу в город, я не умею сидеть в заса...  
\- Тихо, - Спрингер устал от этого нытья, - отправляйся в город, найди Роадбастера и быстро возвращайтесь. Арси, ржа, неужели ты хочешь пропустить фронт и торчать в тылу?  
Договаривал он уже в пустоту.  
\- Арси - хороший боец, - заметил Персептор миролюбиво, - ему понравится мой нож в бою.  
\- Он хоть не взрывается?  
Персептор издал неясный звук, и вновь углубился в работу. В нем было что-то, неприятно напоминающее Саундвейва.  
\- Фиксирую передачу данных от флота в колонию.  
Спрингер вызвал Оптимуса, давая ему доступ к логу расшифровки.  
\- Как у вас дела? - Оптимус, судя по неясному дожащему изображению, куда-то быстро шел, - флот неподвижен?  
\- Данные не изменились, - Персептор коротко на него глянул, и вновь вернулся к своим расчетам, - не понимаю, почему не объявлена эвакуация.  
\- Ксаарон боится паники.  
\- А пары сотен погибших гражданских он не боится? - проворчал Спрингер.  
\- Я не могу ему приказывать.  
\- Какого шлака тут вообще делает Оверлорд, это наша сторона фронта! - Спрингер сжал кулаки, - это шлаково безумие!  
\- Я пытаюсь прояснить этот вопрос, но в деле замешаны бывшие десептиконы. Если флот изменит положение - свяжитесь, - Оптимус погасил связь, только дождавшись короткого согласия Спрингера.  
Эти его командирские замашки начинали раздражать. Туда же, в армии меньше пяти ворн, а командует как старый адмирал! Спрингер закрыл лог, где расшифровка шла рывками, не заметив, что значок доступа Оптимуса посерел, становясь неактивным.

\- Связь прервана, - Персептор поднял шлем через пять бриймов, - я не могу ее восстановить. Мы отрезаны от колонии.  
Только он и Спрингер смогли прочитать результат расшифровки. Короткое слово: "Взрывай".

 

***

\- Он не подчинится, - заметил Дэдлок с заметным злорадством. Не то чтобы ему стоило злить Оверлорда… И так Турмоил был в ярости от их последней неудачи, и после серии зловещих рейдов зачистки приписал зама к Оверлорду. Ну всего-то простреленный топливный конвертер на Бете да маленькая афера после, и стоило так нервничать!  
Оверлорд покосился на него с выражением невыносимо гнусного веселого сочувствия. Обычно этот взгляд видели пленные в момент, когда Оверлорд выдирал им из шарнира первый палец.  
Смотреть назад Дэдлок избегал: и так слишком хорошо помнил, что там.  
Кто там - лежит, переделанный и полусобранный в иную, уродливую форму.  
Взгляд Оверлорда скользнул с Дэдлока назад, к рем-платформе, и линзы на клик погасли.  
Кадр с оптики пошел влед за приказом.  
Иногда Дэдлок просто не понимал этих идиотов-перебежчиков. Пришли кто ему вслед кадр с изуродованным Турмоилом - да он бы только посмеялся! А эти процессорно-неполноценные велись!  
Оверлорд ждал, и его взгляд вскоре стал таким, что Дэдлок аккуратно отступил в сторону. Не хватало еще случайно уйти на запчасти!  
\- Ну, ржа! - Оверлорд, яростно печатая шаг прошел к рембею - Я на тебя лично его скину!  
Он принялся заканчивать свою штучную работу. Одна за другой закрывались песочно-желтые панели, скрывая зловещую начинку, проходили взрыватели, меха обретал вид - и с каждым кликом становился ближе к гибели.  
"Я все сделаю! Хватит!" - Сообщение открылось прямо на главном экране.  
\- Не надо, - хрипел невезучий придурок - Не надо!  
\- Твой дружок предал присягу, Фулкрум, - назидательно вещал Оверлорд, - А ты искупишь его вину своей Искрой.  
Дэдлок очень тихо хмыкнул, стараясь не привлекать внимания. Оверлорд и искупление? Он не умел судить. Он умел только убивать.

 

***

\- Оверлорд. - пусто повторял Спинистер двадцать третий раз. Айронхайд едва удерживался, чтобы не врезать ему - Пусто. Нет. Пусто. Не надо. Убьет.  
\- Шлак полупроцессорный, - Стритфлай отошла подальше, рассматривая его с неприятным выражением на остром фейсплейте.  
Тут все к ней, видно, привыкли, меха в каверне даже не задерживали на ней взгляд, живо обсуждая новости в провешенной локальной сети. Тем забавнее было наблюдать за Клиффджампером: он то старался смотреть в сторону, то - думая, что она не видит - впивался самым идиотско-восхищенным взглядом, каким мог только смотреть меха.  
"Спорим, он от вас сбежит к нам?" - Айронфист кинул вместе с сообщением окно на пари. Десяток уников, ха. Цена пары кубов энергона. Айронхайд, хмыкнув, принял пари, и с удовольствием отследил, что его имя появилось в списке рядом с Капом. Чутью старого врекера он очень даже доверял.  
"Он слишком ценит Оптимуса, чтобы сбежать. Скорее уж ее к нам сманит", - написал он в ответ.  
Кап кого-то высматривал среди гражданских, но Айронхайд предпочитал следить за Спинистером. Что-то он задумал, не мог не задумать. Кап, наконец, дождался - к нему подошел грандиознейший черный триплекс, всплывший из толпы ярких местных, как шарктикон из прибрежных вод. Роадбастер. Айронхайд узнал его и подошел по приглашению Капа, принимая приглашение в приватную сеть.  
"Я должен был доложить Спрингеру" - Роадбастер как-то сонно смотрел в сторону, невероятным образом сохраняя безобидный вид, что с его вооружением и размерами казалось делом безнадежным.  
"Я могу подняться, сверху достаточно хорошая связь. Только вы следите, - Айронхайд кивнул на Спинистера, - бывший предатор. Мало ли..."  
"Отправь еще одно сообщение - для Арси, - Роадбастер передал зашифрованный пакет, - я должен прикрыть гражданских, если что".  
Айронхайд еще раз кивнул. Вряд ли на двух десептиконских идиотов: списанный шлак и форменный шут - началась бы серьезная охота, но кто знает… Он обошел бормочущего Спинистера, трансформировался и поехал наверх, настроив автоподключение. Сети не было - ни в глубине, что в целом было ожидаемо, ни на полпути к поверхности.  
Спиральный ход плавно огибал гиганское основание башни-генератора, виток за витком выводя Айронхайда сквозь плотные, искристые обнаженные слои породы. Одна из двух ключевых башен, она несла в себе достаточно тонкой машинерии и Айронхайд, от нечего делать рассматривал ее толстый серый бок, попутно размышляя о странных нравах в колониях. Хотя бы вот взять фемок - зачем, почему они себе такое придумали? Нет, в целом это была довольно милая обсцессия, всего лишь манера речи, очень странная, очень провинциальная, как по нему, ну плюс идеология - но как они связаны друг с другом! Поговаривали, что фем-командиров по две стороны фронта никогда не ставили друг против друга - откажутся сражаться, сорвут все планы, сядут в бар и будут пить и ржать вместо битвы.  
Серая стена башни на очередном повороте открывался пролом, из которого торчали острые красные крылья.  
\- Вот понесло ж тебя, - проворчал Мисфайр, не глядя направляя на Айронхайда бластер.  
Он с шумом что-то поставил и наконец вылез к заглохшему от шока Айронхайду.  
\- Чо за ржа! - Хайд вскочил на ноги, - ты!  
\- Понимаешь, - Мисфайр беспомощно развел крыльями, - мой друг застрял у Оверлорда. Я просто ничего не могу поделать.  
\- Файр, это Оверлорд - он никого не отпускает! - Айронхайд судорожно искал сеть - предупредить, сказать! - не надо, ржа!  
\- Он и не обещал отпустить, - вздохнул Мисфайр тоскливо, - только убить без пыток.  
Клик растянулся в вечность - прицел сместился, Айрохайд прыгнул, выстрел ударил в блок взрывчатки, и только тень малинового джета мелькнула впереди, за клик до чудовищного кольцевого взрыва.

***

Пол под ногами резко и необычно поменял угол наклона, и Оптимус схватился за терминал, едва не рухнув. Сейсмоустойчивая башня, какого шла…  
\- Поле! - Ксаарон схватился за грудную броню, смотря в панорамное окно.  
Оптимусу хватало модели: призрачного макета, в котором подломилась и осыпалась вниз одна из опор. Поле, мерцая, складывалось вдоль направляющих, как шелк, оставляя их беззащитными.  
\- Объявляй эвакуацию, - Оптимусу отказал голос, и он почти хрипел.  
\- Связи нет, - Ксаарон повернулся к ним, яростный, испуганный, и клик еще хрипел вокалайзером, пытаясь сказать что-то, но останавливая себя, - все кончено.  
\- Моя вина, - Крок сохранял спокойствие. Или шоковое оцепенение.  
\- Твоя, - согласился Ксаарон.  
За окнами бухнуло, загрохотало, и прямо под взглядом Оптимуса модель колонии полукругом закрыло защитными рамками. Грохотали зенитные орудия, и шлаков Ксаарон даже не упомянул о них! Теперь хотелось наорать на обоих.  
Панорамное окно заметно помутнело от трещин, но вид открывался как на ладони: черные кондоминиумы, испещренные зеркальными плитками солнечных батарей, переплетение дорог, станций, блестящая корочка на многослойном городе, уходящем вглубь породы. Пустые дороги. Космопорт впереди, сияющие скалы. Крохотное пятнышко "Непокоренного" в тени грузовиков. Темно-багровый флагман в облаке маленьких алых и розовых пятен спускался все ниже и ниже, пока между его опорными стойками и закатанной стояночной площадкой у шахт не осталось всего два или три метра.  
\- Отстреливает фальшивки, - заметил Крок с обреченным спокойствием, - заставляет демаскироваться орудия. Сейчас начнет стрелять в ответ, когда засечет…  
По диаметру бортов полыхнуло оранжевым и алым, и через несколько кликов слабый разреженный воздух Яркой принес ударную волну. Оптимус оглянулся, пытаясь понять, какую из зениток задело, но все они оставались в строю. Промах?  
\- Зенитки автономные, - Ксаарон встал рядом, по другую сторону, и тоже смотрел на свою прекрасную, гибнущую колонию, - укрыты защитным полем. Оверлорд будет бить под них. Расшатает породу, обрушит скалу.  
Оптимус молчал. Без связи, один, без возможности добраться до "Непокоренного" - его собьют не десептиконы, так обломки…  
\- Если я сдамся, он возможно не казнит всех, - Крок шагнул немного ближе к окну.  
Узкие крыловые плоскости, темная броня. Тяжелые утолщенные гребни вдоль спины.  
\- Крок, у тебя есть генератор маскировки? - Оптимус смотрел вперед, где вновь и вновь рвалось, бухало, сталкивалось. Обманки слепили, догорая на магистралях.  
\- Есть. Я не буду убегать.  
\- Долети до моего корабля. Передай Спрингеру, что тебе нужны Мираж и Блерр.  
\- Ты приказываешь Спрингеру?  
\- Я назову это мотивированной просьбой, - Оптимус чувствовал, как доброжелательное выражение сковывает фейсплейт маской, не давая рычать. Ярость поднималась от Искры вверх, била в процессор, разгоняла его, как синтетик.  
\- Если ты вылетишь туда - погибнешь, - Ксаарон общался к Оптимусу, но его линзы непрерывно скользили по Кроку, от коротких скошенных антенн до усиленных турбин на ногах, - ты не сможешь пролететь.  
\- Я не буду прорываться. Я вызову огонь на себя, - Оптимус коснулся шлема Крока, передавая ему файл с личной подписью. Потом повторил это для Ксаарона, - Капу и Айронхайду можете доверять как мне. Сат Ксаарон, оставайтесь тут и налаживайте связь. В файле обращение, пустите его через уличное оповещение, эта сеть должна сохраниться, я видел репродукторы.  
\- Это приказ?  
\- Просьба.  
\- Пусти его запись, - Крок почти что улыбнулся, - я постараюсь добраться.  
Оптимус шагнул следом за ним прямо из окна, из летного выхода с изуродованной геометрией проема, трансформировался, взлетел, фиксируя отражение в зеркалах. Если бы эти сотни белых джетов были его обманками!  
Он потерял Крока почти сразу, зато орудия "Возрожденной мощи" отлично видели его крупный, светлый корпус. Сразу треть огневого потока переключилась на него, и Оптимус начал маневры, дразня, издеваясь, рисуясь. Выигрывая всем время, еще хотя бы брийм, хотя бы клик!

 

***

Кранкейз кричал уже пятнадцать кликов, на сплошной жуткой ноте, подвывая порой, пока Рэтчет не отключил ему вокалайзер, но и тогда вой несся по всем доступным каналам.  
\- Вы его поломали! - Флайвилл схватился за височные блоки, чуть не стягивая фейсплейт с основания, - что с ним?!  
\- Он принимает очень сильный сигнал, не могу заблокировать, - Ферст Эйд отчаянно работал, пытаясь облегчить страдания меха, - не понимаю, откуда.  
\- Попробую расшифровать, - Рэтчет воткнул две острые длинные иглы прямо в мозговой модуль, и Флайвилл издал скрежещущий писк, - не вопи, это безопасно.  
\- Ты уверен? - Ферст Эйд опасливо сделал шаг назад.  
Рэтчет вместо ответа загнал еще одну контрольную иглу себе в аудиомодуль, подключаясь через экстренный канал, и надолго замолчал.  
\- Убираю передачу, - он одним четким движением замкнул два блока в открытом шлеме, и поставил заглушку. Кранкейз затих, и как будто откинулся немного в полуотрубе.  
Рэтчет сосредоточенно тер инструмент, глядя в сторону, пока здание не качнуло.  
\- Что это? - Ферст Эйд повернулся к выходу, - метеоритной тревоги не было.  
\- Это Оверлорд, - Рэтчет потер шлем, - Кранкейз принимал передачу с борта "Возрожденной мощи". Какой-то меха по имени Фулкрум, не знаю такого, очень хочет помощи.  
Флайвилл грохнулся на пол и застонал, обхватив себя руками. Под удивленными взглядами врачей его стоны перешли в рыдания - отчаянные, бессмысленные и жалкие. Рэтчет никогда не видел, чтобы так стенал даже автобот, а уж десептикон… Грув коснулся его плечевого блока - тихий ассистент старался не мешать, и в основном просто стоял в сторонке, но тут и он не выдержал.  
Кранкейз под эти звуки тоже начал издавать странные подвывания.  
\- Тихо ты, - Рэтчет включил ему вокалайзер, - ничего больше не принимаешь?  
\- Нет, - Кранкейз удивленно покрутил шлемом, потом схватился, - я же говорил, что со мной все нормально! - его пальцы ощупывали прозрачную заглушку, - хватит так громко думать! Я не Саундвейв, я ненавижу телепатию!  
Рэтчет сделал пол-шага назад, но Кранкейз отрицательно покрутил шлемом:  
\- Не ты. У тебя все зашифровано. Приятный розовый шум… нравится. Люблю такое. Стой близко. Флайвилл, хватит скулить! Почему он скулит? Хватит!  
Ферст Эйд молча вколол в магистраль стонущему кону успокоительное - и скоро звуки затихли.  
\- Вот так-то. Да, мы его бросили, как последние автоботы, - Кранкейз мигнул, - я не о вас. Я вообще, - он снова потер шлем, - мы его бросили, но это Крок приказал! Мы все равно не забрали бы Фулкрума.  
\- Надо было его добить! - Флайвилл обхватил коленные шарниры, и так и сидел на полу, потом поднялся - почему-то встав на колени - и ткнулся шлемом в бедренный блок Кранкейза.  
Тот, наконец, перестал щупать шлем, и сжал ему антенну. Флайвилл скрипнул, но не отполз.  
\- Так, - Рэтчет вытер с пальцев остатки антистатической смазки, - так. Какого шлака?  
\- Связи нет, - невпопад заметил Грув, - меня отрубило от всех. Пытался вызвать - и ничего.  
\- Мы сбежали от Оверлорда, - обозначил ситуацию Кранкейз, выражаясь удивительно ясно для меха, чей мозговой модуль можно было наблюдать визуально, - сначала Фулкрума перевели к нему в "исследование”. Это такая шутка, да. Исследованием Оверлорд называет пытки и разбор. Мы сначала думали, что он отправится на место Спинистера, потому что Спинистер, оказывается, побывал у Шоквейва, и вернулся идиотом. А был ничего так меха, шлак… жалко. Крок возмутился, но на него добыли какой-то компромат. Сам же знаешь, небось, - как там тебя, Рэтчет? - сам знаешь, стратегов второго уровня всего пять. За их места ого-го какая грызня! Кто-то сбросил Крока. Он забрал тех, кто решился улететь. Прожить подольше.  
Его речь начала сопровождаться странными побулькиваниями.  
\- Мы не должны были бросать Фулкрума, - выговорил со скрипом Флайвилл, - Праймас наказывает предателей. Праймас прислал Оверлорда и мы все!..  
Кранкейз дернул его за антенну:  
\- Заткнись. Праймас вообще давно погас.  
\- Не смей так говорить!  
Рэтчет отвлекся от зарождающихся религиозных дебатов, и подошел к дверям операционной: прорези в мощной броневой пластине, закрывающей от любых наводок и звуков. Пол странно дрожал, и прежде, чем Ферст Эйд начал что-то говорить, Рэтчет отпер дверь.  
Он увидел вспышку - прямо перед фейсплейтом. Что-то стремительно летело к нему весь клик, который он еще что-то видел - а потом ударилось правее, в стену, прошив витрину, и Рэтчета швырнуло назад, сквозь гаснущую круговерть в операционной.

***

Меха в противометеоритной каверне набралось - не протолкнуться.  
\- Уезжай во вторую! - крикнул высоченный бурильщик, раскрашенный по всем здешним канонам.  
\- Вторая рухнула! - заорал Арси в ответ, - эй, вам нужно выбираться отсюда! Если вас завалит… Шлак, тут кто-нибудь видел меха по имени Роадбастер? Черный триплекс!  
\- Нет, - бурильщик, наконец, повернулся, и Арси запозданием понял, что это фем. Впрочем, тут сложно было догадаться: большинство фем было помельче, - здесь нет меха по имени Роадбастер и какого бы шлака нам вылезать под метеориты?  
\- Это обстрел, - Арси вывел картинку, - нападение Оверлорда.  
\- Кого?! - Бурильщица схватилась за антенны, вглубь пошел гул - все поворачивались, передавая слова Арси, - какого шлака он приперся?!  
\- Тут окопалась стайка десептиконов-ренегатов. Сбежавшие предатели, - Арси глянул хронометраж, - мне некогда с вами тут болтать! Выходите, тут опасно. Ржа, где же Роадбастера носит...  
\- Наверху будто не опасно! - заорал кто-то мелкий из-за спины бурильщицы.  
\- Тихо, - гаркнула она так, что все заткнулись, - было какое-то объявление?  
Вместо ответа Арси, обшаривающий на всякий случай толпу сканером, молча провесил обращение, которое зря грохотало сверху по пустым улицам.  
Оптимус, этот мелкий выскочка-капитан с большим именем не по чину, вещал гипнотизирующим позитивным тоном:  
"На колонию "Яркая звезда" напали десептиконы. Эта запись выходит в эфир с разрешения и одобрения команующего Ксаарона. Все ограничения на ношение оружия сняты, нелегальное оружие объявляется легализованным, вы все свободны взять в руки все, что стреляет, и дать отпор захватчикам под командованием Оверлорда. Вы все знаете, на что способен Оверлорд, но вас больше, вы лучше знаете местность, вы можете раскатать его в шлак. Удачи нам всем!"  
\- Это какой-то бред, - пробормотала бурильщица, когда запись кончилась, - он за кого нас принимает, за врекеров? Как мы разгромим Оверлорда?  
\- Так и разгромите, - Арси закончила сканирование, - ржавь праймасова, Роадбастер, видимо, был во второй каверне. Шлак! Он мне нужен!  
\- Нам нужно оружие, - не слушая его, сказала бурильщица, - срочно. Эй, как там тебя - Арси? Ты можешь прикрыть нас до оружейного склада?  
Когда она успела сколотить отряд, Арси не заметил, но за ней уже выстроились несколько меха с мощными альтформами горной техники, и даже несколько мелких колонистов. Всех их будет видно за километр. Клики истекали, думать надо было быстро… Горная техника.  
\- Я доведу вас до оружейного склада, вы поможете пробиться в заваленную каверну.  
\- Мы дадим объективную оценку, можно ли это сделать, - поправила ее бурильщица, протягивая руку, и открывая метку, - идет, Арси?  
\- Хорошо, Страйка, - Арси пожал ее руку, - мне нужен шлаков Роадбастер, и немедленно. Он врекер и оружие девятого класса мощности.  
\- Искровое?! Поняла, сначала откапываем его.

Дорога между убежищами уже почти исчезла - под обстрелом и обломками сбитых обманок уровни скособочивались, осыпались, блокируя проезд, и Арси уже не ехал, а в основном бежал. Страйка с командой следовала за ним, приходилось выбирать более надежные ярусы, чтобы эти тяжеловесы не провалились. Рухнувшая башня оказалась неплохой опорой, и Арси решил рискнуть, проскочив на виду. В раскаленном воздухе плясало далекое белое пятнышко шаттла.  
"Что это за смертник?" - Страйка обратилась по внутреннему каналу, было слишком шумно для разговоров.  
"Это капитан Оптимус", - Арси тоже коротко глянул вверх, отслеживая грамотный противоракетный маневр. Оптимус будто дразнил дезактив, уходя от ракет и обманок, подставляя их под зенитные залпы.  
"Он что, идиот?!"  
"Он защищает зенитки, выигрывает нам время. Поторопимся, он хорошо летает, но его рано или поздно подстрелят".  
"Ладно, он псих, а не идиот"  
Арси фыркнул, спрыгивая в более-менее безопасную зону, где на плане колонии обозначался вход в каверну, а ныне была только забитая шлаком воронка.  
\- А ты еще что за шлак? - Он прицелился в ярко-малинового, только едва припорошенного пылью джета. Страйка с ревом пролетела мимо Арси и врезалась в него, прибив к стене, сменила форму и двинула об стену.  
"Он взорвал вышку", - бросила она на недоуменный эмотикон Арси.  
\- Раскапывайте вход, - бросила Страйка вслух, - я присоединюсь, как только обдеру всю броню с этого мелкого оплавка!  
Джет висел в ее руке, как будто в полуотрубе, и даже не сопротивлялся. Нет автоботских знаков, небрежные пятна на крыльях…  
\- Десептикон? - Спросил Арси негромко, - погоди, я хочу выяснить, почему он не улетел сразу же.  
Страйка еще раз ему врезала.  
\- Это трусливый жалкий кусок ржавой арматуры. Ну, говори, Мисфайр.  
Параноидально отметив, что откуда-то бурильщица знала десептикона со скрытой меткой, Арси подошел поближе.  
\- У Оверлорда мой лучший друг, - пробормотал уныло кон, - он меня как-то спас. Больше одного раза. И вообще…  
\- Тебе приказывает Оверлорд?  
\- Он обещал его убить, - Мисфайр скинул кадр.  
Арси не раз видел жертв Оверлорда, но каждый раз как в первый сжимался горловой клапан. Страйка громко хмыкнула, и Мисфайр заорал:  
\- Это не только фемкам важно! Мы с Кавари! Хватит, а то я!.. - Он поперхнулся энероном от ее удара.  
\- Стой, - Арси положил руку на плечо бурильщицы, хотя для этого пришлось потянуться вверх, - остановись.  
\- Ты жалеешь эту ржавчину?  
\- Нет, - врекер помолчал клик, - Мисфайр, ты выполнил приказ Оверлорда. Он прислал тебе подтверждение смерти твоего друга? - Дождался, пока джет покрутит шлемом в тоскливом отрицании, - Оверлорд обманул тебя. Теперь он будет пытать и твоего друга, и всех, до кого дотянется. Если он победит…  
\- Если? - Скрежетнул Мисфайр, и Арси решительно кивнул.  
Он дождался, пока в оптике беспомощно обвисшего меха не блеснет что-то вроде надежды.  
\- У тебя есть шанс помочь нам победить Оверлорда. Нам некуда бежать, космопорт блокирован. Но ты можешь подняться в воздух и помочь Оптимусу отвлекать огонь от зениток.  
\- Меня же собьют!  
\- Это будет гораздо более быстрая и чистая смерть, чем от лап Оверлорда. Страйка, отпусти его. У тебя только два варианта, Мисфайр, медленная жалкая смерть в пытках или быстрая блистательная смерть в небе.  
Страйка громко хмыкнула, но убрала руку. Мисфайр стоял как-то нетвердо. Он посмотрел вверх, перевел взгляд на Страйку, и засмеялся вдруг, горько и уныло, сменил форму и стартовал в небо, к белому проблеску шаттла.  
"Красиво," - Страйка сменила форму, присоединяясь к команде. Из-под камней уже слышались далекие крики, запертые меха прокапывались к ним навстречу.  
"Этот идиот лишил нас защиты перед Оверлордом, справедливо будет, если сдохнет он, а не Оптимус, - Арси тоже взялся за дело, оттаскивая камни. Пару бриймов они работали в молчании, - Страйка, а если бы твоя знакомая фемка оказалась десептиконом, что бы ты делала?"  
"Заставила бы ее платить за энергон в баре", - Страйка прислала эмотикон.  
"Я серьезно".  
"Я тоже не шучу".

***

Все сражение, к которому врекеры были готовы уже несколько бриймов, заняв позиции в руинах разбитых грузовых кораблей, обещалось стать абсолютно, выматывающе безнадежным. Троим врекерам и одному полугражданскому любителю больших пушек никогда не справиться с войсками Оверлорда. Пусть даже "Возрожденная мощь" находилась в сомкнутом, флагманском состоянии, называясь флотом лишь условно, все равно там не могло быть меньше трех десятков профессиональных убийц, натренированных Оверлордом - и это не считая самого Оверлорда!  
На "Непокоренном" оставались только Спрингер и Персептор - их собственные позиции предполагались совсем близко к кораблю. Спрингер изучал "Возрожденную мощь", невысоко висящую над поверхностью, под близкое звяканье на открытой аппарели и далекие взрывы.  
\- Оптимус продержится еще максимум полтора брийма, - Персептор тратил время с пользой, заканчивая настройку автономной работы своей станции слежения. Он нацепил наушник на магнитном держателе, и его шлем смотрелся смешно и непропорционально, - но десептиконы выйдут через брийм или меньше.  
\- Как он вообще додумался до такого маневра? - Пробормотал Спрингер, - я никогда не видел подобного.  
\- Это описано в сводке с квинтессонского фронта, когда джет Айсблейд подобным обра…  
\- Не смею отвлекать вас от дискуссии.  
Метка без фракции гласила "Крок", и Спрингер узнал его мгновенно, беря на мушку.  
\- Меня послал ваш капитан, Оптимус, - Крок поднял ладони, - я не с этими, - он кивнул на корабль Оверлорда, - точнее, это за нами прилетели и он, и вы.  
\- Что мне мешает пристрелить тебя немедленно? - Поинтересовался Спрингер.  
\- Оверлорд не остановится. Он прилетел и теперь возьмет столько пыток и убийств, сколько сможет.  
\- Оптимус прислал тебя с неким предложением, - Персептор оторвался от своей работы, - озвучь.  
\- Мне нужны Блерр и Мираж. Они не будут подчиняться мне, если ты им не прикажешь, - Крок оглянулся, - но втроем мы сможем сильно осложнить актив Оверлорда.  
\- Соглашайся, - Персептор повернулся к Спрингеру, - это отличная идея.  
\- Он десептикон, ты сам не видишь?  
\- Настолько десептикон, что убивать его послали Оверлорда. Осталось полбрийма. Не трать время на приказы, я подчиняюсь только командующему Оптимусу.  
\- Персептор, это бунт.  
\- Осталось восемь кликов. Семь. Шесть.  
Крок обернулся, выругался: пятнышко шаттла вдали резко, рывками снижалось. Оптимус подбит, но еще держится, так это мог трактовать Спрингер.  
\- Почему я вообще должен ему верить? - Он как будто видел эту сцену со стороны, и он понимал, к чему ведет Персептор - сейчас десептиконы начнут бой на земле, пока им закрыто воздушное пространство, пока еще есть зенитный огонь, а потом они взлетят - и шлака их достанешь.  
\- Четыре. Три. Проще начать план.  
Персептор вскинул винтовку - и будто в ответ на его жест с флагмана Оверлорда раздались боевые крики. Предаторы не скрывались, уверенные, что на стоянке нет вооруженных меха, что все, кто есть, попрятались по своим кораблям.  
"Блерр, Мираж, возвращайтесь, - Спрингер сдался, чувствуя себя очень глупо, - вы нужны на другой операции".  
В отличие от этого мелкого ученого шлака, врекеры не оспорили его приказ. Крок кивнул, трансформировался и взлетел, переходя в режим маскировки, и забирая с собой его лучших стрелков.  
\- Теперь нас слишком мало, - Спрингер лег на позицию, отправляя первый залп в чужой корпус.  
\- На корабле есть арсенал, - Персептор уже ловко забрался в свое гнездо чуть выше земли, и его винтовка то и дело давала негромкий треск на беспламенных выстрелах, - боеприпасов достаточно. Мы сдержим их.  
Спрингер только уныло хмыкнул, анализируя переданный Кроком файл. В этом плане был некий потенциал… небольшой, зыбкий, но был. И для него требовалось выкурить Оверлорда из корабля, а пока злобный шлак оставался внутри.

 

***

В зоне, тянущейся почти под третью колонии, скрывалась не только оружейная. Айронхайд через несколько бриймов после возвращения в онлайн включился в работу, колонисты, злобно шутя, распаковывали резервные запасы. Здесь оказались и дополнительные кубы, и камера восстановления, способная вернуть даже тяжело раненого меха в актив, и масса оборудования. Те, кто имел хоть какой-то намек на медицинское образование, уже разворачивали полевой госпиталь.  
\- У тебя что-то с фейсплейтом, - заметил Айронхайд, похлопав Арси по плечевому блоку.  
\- Ноги болят, - прошипел тот недовольно, - ржавь, почему по пыли бегали все, а болит только у меня?  
\- Вы не прошли обработку, - пояснил Ксаарон, тоже таскавший ящики наравне со вcеми. Маркировка гласила, что это усиленные снаряды для локальных ПЗРК, - кристальная пыль обладает кошмарным короддирующим эффектом, все, кто остается в колонии хотя бы на три цикла, обязательно ее проходят. Лучше обратитесь к медикам.  
Арси сгрузил свои коробки, внешние аккумуляторы для бластеров, и сел прямо на них, со стоном вытянув ноги. Краска на стыках сошла, и металл под ней не блестел, а казался каким-то бугристым, окисленным. По знаку Ксаарона подлетел мелкий рыжий джет, тут же принимаясь за дело.  
Айронхайд замер на полдвижении, забыв про груз, но додумать мысль ему не дали.  
\- Потолок трескается, - Ксаарон потер антенну, - возможны подвижки.  
\- Где препарат для обработки? - спросил медик, - у меня кончился запас.  
\- В медицинской зоне, - Ксаарон провесил карту, указывая на южную часть левого громадного кондоминиума, - вот здесь. Но думаю, там все разбито.  
Мысль дополнилась другой, и Айронхайд с грохотом уронил свой ящик.  
\- Надо добраться туда, - он схватил карту обеими руками, повернул, - остатки поля еще дейстуют?  
Они стояли чуть в стороне, большинство только поглядывало в их сторону, не вмешиваясь - кроме высоченной бурильщицы:  
\- Работают две башни из трех. Поле слабое, задержит разве что пыль.  
Айронхайд схватился за антенны:  
\- Какого шлака я не поставил усиленный тактический проц! - он быстро провернул карту так, чтобы видно было всем, - где хранилища пылевой отработки? Я знаю, такую пыль не выкидывают, а то у вас из-за слоя не было бы видно звезды!  
\- Здесь, - фем открыла метку, показывая имя - Страйка, и указала на район с юга, между кондоминиумами, - это единая, некластеризованная зона, отходы класа О-2, достаточно опасные.  
\- Я понял, - Ксаарон оглядел их всех, - это отличная идея. Страйка, ты разбираешься во взрывных работах, ведь так?  
\- Отлично разбираюсь, - хмыкнула она, - да, мне тоже нравится. Но сначала нужно забрать запас деактиватора.  
\- Так, о чем вы? - Арси вскочил на ноги, поморщился, но сунулся вперед.  
\- Идея - взорвать хранилища, - Ксаарон добавил след, - ветер юго-западный, три четверти города засыплет токсичной пылью. У всех колонистов есть защита, у нападающих - нет. Тех, кто остался в космопорту, не затронет.  
\- Нужно выбраться отсюда, - Страйка показала на потолок, - но мы сможем расположиться в руинах. Ствол из каждого окна - это не то, чего ждет Оверлорд!  
Меха потихоньку собирались вокруг них, оставляя работу.  
\- Нас ведь просто расстреляют, - заметил рыжий медик уныло.  
\- Помнишь, что вещал этот командир, Оптимус? Мы знаем местность, - Страйка гнусно ухмыльнулась, - и мы резистивны к кристальной пыли. И у нас полно оружия.  
\- Есть модель обрушения нашего убежища? - Ксаарон повесил рядом макет огромной каверны.  
\- Мои геологи займутся, - Страйка кивнула назад, - я предлагаю оставить госпиталь в безопасной зоне, оставить здесь всех необработанных, остальным - рассыпаться по руинам. Я думаю, наземная операция начнется через считанные бриймы, а как только зенитки погаснут - она перейдет в воздушную.  
\- И мы сможем сбивать их, - прошептал рыжий медик, - они не ждут, что мы будем по ним палить, правда?  
Страйка победно кивнула.  
\- Я пойду закладывать бомбы. Кто со мной?  
Арси сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Не собираюсь корчиться тут и ждать вашего возвращения, я видел, что обработка простая.  
\- Я тоже пойду, - Айронхайд увеличил одну из зон, - тут застрял мой друг, он потрясающий медик. Он точно нам нужен.  
Рэтчет все еще не отвечал, и, пусть это ничего не значило: связь на Яркой оставляла желать лучшего, он волновался. Страйка с Арси злобно друг на друга бурчали - Арси желал пойти, Страйка не хотела его брать, но точку в их споре поставил Ксаарон:  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы кто-то занял вот эту зону, - он очертил район южнее западного кондоминиума, - там, в торце, где уже руины. Меха с боевым опытом врекеров будут кстати. Арси, Роадбастер, Страйка, Айронхайд - вы можете отправляться. Но, Арси, я рекомендую вам предварительную обработку шарниров. Файервирм, найдите флакон.

Сияющий ультрафиолет на поверхности буквально жег линзы. Верхние ярусы колонии были разрушены почти полностью, и команда шла медленнее, чем предполагал Айронхайд. Он все высматривал в небе проблеск шаттла, и все его не находил - но орудия не били по зениткам, ракеты все еще взрывались прямо над колонией.  
\- Подбит, - Арси тоже его высматривал, - смотри, вон, - он скинул координаты, и теперь Айронхайд тоже увидел. Прямо над зоной взрыва, быстро снижается… упал. Орудия заработали по зениткам.  
\- Наземная операция уже началась, - объявила Страйка, - поторопимся.  
Шлак, ведь Оптимус тоже не обработан от пыли, а ее в воздухе - сплошная серебристая пелена. Айронхайд уже тоже ощущал боль в шарнирах, и его успокаивали только слова Файервирма, что одного слоя деактиватора хватит, чтобы обойти колонию один раз. Главное, что ему обработали оружие и оптику.  
Разбитые улицы, коптящие обломки, горящие этажи восточного кондоминиума… Они спешили, клик за кликом ожидая увидеть десептиконов Оверлорда. Один за другим они спрыгнули вслед за Страйкой на уровень ниже. Потом еще.  
\- Хранилище под давлением, оставляем взрывчатку, уходим на северо-запад, - напомнила всем Страйка.  
Она вещала как заправский офицер, и Айронхайда не оставляло странное чувство, будто он ее когда-то встречал. Тогда, когда на нем самом еще был фиолетовый знак. Что-то безумно знакомое…  
"Не пялься", - бросила она резко, пробросив канал.  
"Пытаюсь вспомнить, где я тебя видел"  
"Лучше не пытайся, а то я тоже тебя вспомню", - бросила она очень резко, и закрыла передачу.  
Пятнадцать ворн назад, разбитая колония, высокая фем-офицер, принимающая командование над остатками базы десептиконов, только линзы красные, а не желтые, да еще несколько отличий… Айронхайд аккуратно отложил данные, коротко ей кивнув.  
"Я ничего не помню".  
"Я тоже", - кивнула она.  
У них обоих было более чем достаточно счетов к Оверлорду. Врекерам подробности знать не обязательно.

Двенадцать кликов спустя - Айронхайд вел отсчет, нервно вздрагивая от любого звука, похожего на боевой клич - они уже поставили взрывчатку.  
\- Идите, - приказала Страйка, - мне нужно, чтобы кто-то меня прикрыл.  
\- Но мы... - Арси глянул на нее с подозрением.  
\- Мне нужно время. Идите, в ржу вас, быстро! У тебя шарниры рассыпаются, корпус придется менять! - Страйка оттолкнула его с силой.  
\- Она права, - неожиданно встал на ее сторону молчаливый триплекс, - идем.  
Айронхайд оглянулся на нее, задержался на клик, но тоже отправился. Она права. Искупать некоторые грехи лучше без свидетелей. Он остался бы, если б не Рэтчет. Шлака же он не отвечает, последние сорок восемь сообщений так и не были доставлены.

Западный кондоминиум уже прогорел на треть, и только дымился. Шестнадцать верхних этажей из сорока двух провалились сами в себя, и почти целый угол обрушился на три уровня вниз, сломав опорные сваи, так, что им пришлось лезть по вскрытым руинам кабинетов. Нет, зона, где пропал Рэтчет, была дальше, была еще западнее, он просто заперт в руинах, ничего не произошло… Айронхайд раз за разом взглядывался в оплавленные корпуса тех, кто пренебрег передачей тревоги, которая шла по неофициальным каналам. Ксаарон за это ответит, когда бой закончится. Какого шлака не объявили…  
\- Вот тут, - Арси рывком забросил себя к выбитым витринам первого этажа, где на обгоревших стенах свисали остатки медицинских плакатов, - хранилище в следующей кварте.  
Вспучившаяся, частично расплавленная дверь качнулась со скрежетом, и высунувшегося меха встретили три ствола. Роадбастер прикрывал им спины и целился в другую сторону.  
\- Спасатели! - Скрипнул крохотный бот с медицинской меткой, - мы вас ждем! У нас раненый!  
Дверь распахнулась, и Айронхайд, опустив оружие, первым вошел внутрь.  
\- Надо выбираться, тут скоро все рухнет, - второй медик, тоже некрупный, суетился, - но нужен большой транспорт, во мне не хватит места…  
\- Я повезу, - Айронхайд шагнул еще ближе к ремплатформе, - раненого и груз деактиватора. Арси, Роадбастер, план меняется.  
Он медленно коснулся безвольно обвисшей руки, почти потерявшей цвет. Разбитые стекла грудной брони, разорванный металл фейсплейта, разбитые линзы.  
\- Сильное сотрясение, и я думаю, несколько повреждена камера Искры, - Ферст Эйд тоже смотрел на своего пациента. На Рэтчета. - он поймал почти треть энергии взрыва.  
Айронхайд медленно кивнул. Рэтчет не боевая модель, со слабой броней, без укрепленных внутренних структур… С усилием заставив себя отвернуться, Айронхайд принялся за работу. Потом кратко взглянул на Ферст Эйда, и еще на пару меха, сидящих тут так тихо, как будто пытающихся испариться.  
Слишком много ржавых десептиконов на одну колонию, но, кажется, у Айронхайда была неплохая идея, как пристроить их к делу.  
\- Ферст Эйд, Кранкейз, вы можете помочь, - он поймал коробку от Арси, - я с Рэтчетом, и Флайвилл, с деактиватором, отправимся в убежище. Арси, Роадбастер - вы действуете по плану. Оставшиеся - вы обработаны от кристальной пыли и у вас есть примерно сто сорок кликов, чтобы проскочить до взрыва. Найдите Оптимуса. Я дам координаты предполагаемого падения.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь этих типов? - Арси хмыкнул, окинув меха взглядом. Его план устроил.  
\- Встречались, было дело, - Айронхайд трансформировался, отпрывая двери, - сто сорок кликов. Не тормозить!  
Наземная операция не могла не начаться, и отсутствие здесь своры враждебных десептиконов было невероятной удачей. Следовало выжимать ее до последней гранулы чуда.

 

***

Ни одна войсковая операция, где было задействовано более одного меха, не шла по плану, в этом Спрингер имел возможность убедиться за весь свой актив военного офицера. Связь всегда прерывалась, группы терялись, ожидаемые два десептикона оказывались армией, армия - двумя нейтралами… что только он не видел за ворны!  
Усиленные линзы показали, как рухнул еще один предатор с очень удивленным фейсплейтом. Его товарищ запаниковал, кинулся в сторону, но тут его поймал выстрелом Спрингер, и дальше кон полз, подтягивая оплавленную ногу.  
Уже шестеро десептиконов лежали, не шевелясь, и в грудной броне каждого образовалось симпатичное окошко, через которое можно было бы рассматривать индустриальные пейзажи кристальных шахт. Шипение, треск, щелчок - и дырка в груди десептикона. Резоны Оптимуса, оставившего Персептора на корабле, становились совершенно очевидны. Тот промахнулся пока только один раз, сшибив десептикону полшлема.  
"Ты выносишь им Искры", - замечание поражало оригинальностью, но молчать Спрингер не мог. Он никогда, ржавь, никогда такого не видел.  
"Именно в этом заключается моя тактика боя", - согласился Персептор.  
Шипение. Треск. Дыра в грудной броне десептикона. Этот был последним идиотом, высунувшемся под обстрел, остальные залегли.  
"Очень эффективно. Но почему ты не оставляешь их актив?"  
"Резон?"  
Спрингеру еще ни разу не приходилось объяснять, зачем сохранять десептиконам актив. Собственно, обычно он убеждал новобранцев в обратном, но еще ни один новобранец не стрелял так, как Персептор. Но здесь, на рубеже, Спрингер ощущал это все как жуткий вопрос, который требовал немедленного ответа.  
"Мертвый солдат убеждает сражаться дальше и мстить. Искалеченный заставляет тратить ресурсы на его восстановление, и деморализует противника, он может попасть в плен, мы сможем обменять на него своих солдат", - причины нашлись быстрее, чем ожидал Спрингер. Он и сам отвел прицел чуть в сторону, аккуратно снимая высунувшемуся кону фейсплейт.  
У них была все-таки отличная позиция. Зенитки умолкали одна за одной - значит, Оптимус сбит и, возможно, дезактив, только их выстрелы мешали десептиконам взмыть в воздух, заставляли их передвигаться от укрытия к укрытию.  
"Принято. Два клика", - Персептор что-то быстро переделал в винтовке, и ровно через эти два клика всадил два заряда в крыло и ногу следующему, пытавшемуся перебежать, кону.  
"Отлично!"

Спрингер уже был готов поверить, что они справятся. Десептиконы пыталиь прорваться в обход, и, хотя последняя зенитка замолчала два клика назад, но они все еще оставались прижаты к земле: первого стартовавшего Персептор снял на шестиметровой высоте. Равновесный клик, автоботы меняли боезаряды - но тут за их спинами грохнул взрыв. Серебристое облако пыли поднималось выше и выше, и Спрингер ни шлака не понимал, что там происходит, кроме того, что это могла быть диверсия. Их, кажется, обошли! Как, когда?!  
От "Возрожденной мощи" отделилась еще одна метка, и этот меха совершенно не боялся лететь. Ни один выстрел не причинил Оверлорду значимого вреда, хотя Персептор всадил в него не меньше пяти разрядов.  
Бесполезно.  
"Занимаемся рядовыми", - Спрингер ощущал ровное, холодное отчаяние. Оптимуса нет в воздухе, предаторы все-таки обходят их с фланга, и вдвоем их не сдержать, как бы хорошо ни стрелял Персептор. Да что там вдвоем - всей мощи объединенной команды врекеров не хватило бы, чтобы сокрушить Оверлорда.

***

Пыль и отчаяние ползли по остаткам улиц. Ферст Эйд до последнего верил, что они успеют, смогут, дотянутся - но за сто сорок жалких кликов они не успели даже добраться до нужной зоны, как бы он ни пытался перепрыгивать по руинам. Кранкейз поймал его, не дав ухнуть в воронку - и сразу же ударил взрыв.  
Из-под обломков перекрытий вырвался могучий пылевой гейзер, и вскоре колония снаружи напоминала белесый искристый опал, а изнутри - сплошную ошибку восприятия. Ферст Эйд едва мог разглядеть собственные вытянутые руки.  
\- Мы никого не найдем, - он вздохнул уныло, и этот звук превратился в крик - мощные лапы схватили его и потащили в сторону.  
Кранкейз преодолевал по пять метров за раз, и мчался так, что из-под болтающихся ног Ферст Эйда то и дело вылетали искры.  
"Куда ты рванул?!"  
"Слышу их! Я слышу!" - радостный рев сопровождадся ревом реальным, Кранкейз резким прыжком преодолел последний обломок автострады и хлопнулся, как в кресло, в громадный вывернутый слой изолятора.

\- Откуда вы здесь взялись? - заорал в ответ кто-то маленький, бело-малиновый. Ферст Эйду пришлось активировать все системы, чтобы рассмотреть небольшого джета, - Кранкейз! Шлак, вот ты мне нужен!  
Джет размахался руками, но неторопливо поднявшийся Кранкейз цапнул его за крыло и двинул в фейсплейт. Малиновый обвис.  
\- Это ты сделал, - мрачно рявкнул Кранкейз. Помолчал, - понимаю почему, но ты все равно неполноценный, Мисфайр.  
Ферст Эйд же пытался понять, где именно вокруг вторая метка. Это должен быть тот шаттл, но поиск давал только неясный ответ - где-то рядом, но…  
\- Он внизу, - оклемавшийся Мисфайр подскочил к нему, - вон там. Эй, слышишь? Мы тебя вытащим! Подмога пришла!  
Ответ Ферст Эйд не смог расслышать - пыль съедала звуки, разъедала шарниры. Меха, который не был подвергнут обработке, наверняка будет менять очень много составных блоков, но по крайней мере эта Искра еще светила.  
Он рассмотрел, наконец, глубокую воронку - пролом между дорогами, способный поглотить целый шаттл.  
Назад! - другой голос почти растворился в пыли, но все же его было слышно. Врубилась подсветка, обрисовавшая фигуру на другой стороне воронки.  
Ферст Эйд напряженно думал - два мощных меха, Кранкейз и этот второй, вроде не десептикон, у него самого есть хороший трос, но выдержит ли шаттл, да и как туда слезать…  
“Связь есть?” - Меха с той стороны оказалась Страйкой.  
“Подтверждаю. Он там вообще актив?”  
“Думает, что ему не выбраться, - влез Кранкейз, - передал, что он ржавый автобот, но мы его все равно вытащим. Только вот как?”  
Ферст Эйд вкратце описал им свой план, и они решили рискнуть. Все равно бежать некуда - десептиконы грозили посыпаться сверху в любой клик, и оставлять им того, кто так долго мешал напасть, было неправильно.  
Шум немного притих, и пыль поднялась еще выше, так, что стало хоть немного видно мир вокруг, и запорошенного пылью, разбитого меха на дне воронки.  
Мы тебя вытащим, - прокричал Ферст Эйд, - Мисфайр, бери трос.  
Тот послушно забрал петлю. Кранкейз тихо выругался, и Ферст Эйд тоже поднял шлем. Сквозь белую пелену стало видно огромную мрачную тень. Оверлорд взлетал прямо над ними.

***

Давным-давно на корабле Оверлорда - на любом корабле, имевшем несчастье попадать под его командование - не царила такая паника. Дэдлок отчаянно давил смешки, получая на главную панель полную картину разгрома. Оверлорд лишился уже четвертибойцов, и оставшиеся только-только обошли снайперскую позицию, унизительно прижатые к земле. Он передал предупреждение о токсичности кристальной пыли, его послали, и теперь в общем канале он с удовольствием читал стенания о жуткой боли в шарнирах и проблемах с трансформацией.  
А потом они попробуют взлететь. Ха. Кто там обзывал его грязеедом?  
“Дэдлок, - Оверлорд прислал сообщение в личный канал, - какого шлака ты там прохлаждаешься?”  
“Я координирую операцию и защищаю корабль”, - мгновенно сбросил Дэдлок, настораживаясь. Он совершенно не хотел под пули этого сумасшеднего снайпера.  
“На выход. Координируй с земли”.  
Оверлорд не уточнил, что это приказ, и Дэдлоку, в целом, не нужно было это уточнение. Он клик или два еще смотрел в переплетение линий на главном экране… Нет, никак не уйти от приказа, сохранив корпус в полной комплектации. Оверлорд еще может победить, и тогда будет доволен, но вот если проиграет - Дэдлоку стоит быть очень, очень незаметным.  
“Принято”.  
Он передал короткий важный сигнал, пока приемник находился в зоне его действия, смял временный передатчик в кулаке и выдвинулся.  
“Хэй, страдающие, я ща притащу вам немного деактиватора”.  
Десептиконы ответили очень разнообразно, но в целом - требовали поторапливаться.

 

***

Безыскровое оружие девятого класса мощности оказалось исправным. В нем была защищенная кабина под двух меха, так что туда отправился Ксаарон лично и Таппет. В соседних гнездах, оборудованных в руинах, застыли Кап, Айронхайд и Клиффджампер с искровой винтовкой в руках - у мелкого бота были все шансы стать врекером, да еще и сработаться со Стритвайз, обычно меха нанавидели из нее стрелять. Подтвердили готовность к бою Арси и Роадбастер. Клик за кликом все оставшиеся защитники колонии смотрели, как над куполом, где клубилась пыль, возносится последнее, что они увидят.  
Жаль, не было связи с Кроком. Ксаарон очень хотел бы сказать ему много разного, используя даже десептиконские ругательства.  
“Капитан Оптимус на связи”, - неожиданное сообщение сквозь шум и треск помех заставили Ксаарона вздрогнуть.  
“Ты еще актив?!”  
На клик стало легче, свободнее. Ну он хотя бы только ранен, не дезактив, не попал в плен. Он хотел бы познакомиться с этим юным капитаном раньше. До того, как они все оказались тут обречены.  
“Актив, но мы оказались зажаты в восточном кондоминиуме. Видите Оверлорда?”  
“Видим ясно и четко”, - передал Ксаарон.  
“Он не сможет спуститься, он уже попытался, но в воздухе пыль, она разъедает его шарниры. Учитывайте это. Отбой”.  
\- Внимание, Оверлорд не будет спускаться, - передал он вслух, - рассчитываем на…  
Шестирежимник, будто услышав его слова, пошел почти вертикально вниз, проходя сквозь поле на заметной скорости. Ксаарон мысленно выругался, втыкая пальцы в элементы управления, и поднимая ствол орудия.  
“Не стреляй, - резко бросил ему Кап, - стой, он сейчас поднимется!”  
Ракета со стороны западного кондоминиума не достигла цели, но Оверлорд и правда начал подниматься, выходя за пределы поля. Что за странные маневры?  
Еще одно резкое снижение - и подъем.  
“Сейчас он сильно разозлится, - сбросил в общий канал Кап, - он уже понял, что пыль в воздухе опаснее, чем он думал”.  
Далекий хохот заставил Ксаарона поджать пластины брони. Сейчас будет залп, и…  
\- Я обещал моему доброму другу Мисфайру убить его друга безболезненно, - громовой голос прошивал даже покров пыли, - где бы ни был этот маленький грязный шлак, пусть знает, что я держу свое слово. Смерть Фулкрума будет быстрой, и - вот сюрприз - совпадет с вашей смертью.  
“Что он несет?” - передал Кап.  
Ксаарон покачал шлемом, отсылая эмотикон глубокого недоумения, хотя понимал, уже понимал. Не было смысла стрелять, на такой высоте даже оружие девятого класса будет неэффективно. Где бы ни взорвалась Искровая бомба, в воздухе или на поверхности, им всем конец, и заденет даже Оверлорда в высоте. Ксаарон обреченно смотрел, как снижается крохотная желтая точка. В пыли она почти пропала, она была слишком мелким объектом. И падала, падала, падала… Искровая бомба по имени Фулкрум, наверняка переживавший тот же бесконечный обреченный ужас, что сжимал Искру самого Ксаарона.  
Не было смысла стрелять, но меха все равно стреляли, пока бомба не исчезла из вида. Раздался громкий хлопок, обрушилось несколько десятков метров автострады.  
Ксаарон молчал, чувствуя, что близок к аварийному выключению.  
“Не взорвалась”, - передал Кап.  
Оверлорд снова начал снижаться, разворачивая орудия, Ксаарон, не чувствуя воодушевления от странной удачи, чужой ошибки в расположении элементов, тоже дал залп, и новый, и очередной, пытаясь достать Оверлорда. Тот маневрировал, огрызался короткими яростными выстрелами, и Ксаарон вывел оптику на форсированный режим. Это едва не стоило ему оптических элементов. На “Возрожденной мощи” заработали корабельные орудия, и вспышки залпов, выжигающих кристаллы пыли, заслепливали весь визуальный диапазон.  
\- Они стреляют по Оверлорду! - Заорал вслух Клиффджампер, между короткими злыми рявками выстрелов Стритфлай, - они стреляют по нему!

***

Яростный хохот взорвался в помещении, расплескиваясь о запертую дверь.  
\- Теперь я, - Мираж забрал пульт у Крока, - никогда себе не прощу, если не...  
Оглушительный рев восемнадцати стволов корабельного класса забил его голос, и Крок вернулся к настройке, перебрасывая на орудия весь энергозапас, оставляя ровно то, чего хватит для старта. Даже эта мощь могла оказаться бессильна против брони Оверлорда, и тогда ему лучше убраться, а не зависнуть на колонии.  
\- Я тоже хочу, - Блерр появился, нажал кнопку и исчез, вновь объявляясь у дверей, - отлично!  
\- Всегда мечтал, - Мираж хрипло хмыкнул, - поворачивает. На выход.  
Крок кивнул, трансформируясь. Не стоило играть с судьбой слишком долго. Он передал на дверь код открытия, универсальный код стратега второго класса, выдающийся до того, как меха получит персональные коды доступа. Превосходная дырка в системе. Мираж исчез, Блерр помчался вперед, выстрелом запечатав уже почти раскрывшуюся дверь, где были заперты десептиконы, не участвовавшие в высадке. Брийма три назад еще один универсальный код “заражение на корабле” поднял переборки.  
Крок летел последним, в молчаливой договоренности, если что, запечатывать двери за врекерами изнутри. И так это было потрясающее развлечение, лучшее в его активе.  
“Ускоряйся, Персептор передает, что Дэдлок поймал от него два заряда всего лишь в плечевой блок и направляется к аппарели”, - предупредил Блерр.  
Оверлорд тоже возвращался, и, возможно, мог появиться тут раньше Дэдлока. Не выдержав, Крок разогнался, выхватывая магнитным захватом на лету Миража, и вылетая наружу почти одновременно с Блерром. Без опоры его антигравитационные блоки едва не перегорели, они рухнули вдвоем на три метра вниз, захват расцепился, и Крок мгновенно рванул на север, далеко огибая возвращающихся десептиконов. Бегущих десептиконов. Он мог быть уверен, что приказ отступать Оверлорд им не давал.  
Внутри разгоралось безумное, яростное счастье.

 

***

Стрельба утихла только через десяток бриймов, когда последний десептикон залетел на борт, а в бластерах тех, кто гнался за ними, кончились заряды.  
Арси со стоном рухнул в пыль, весь белый, как будто перекрашенный.  
\- Не стоит так делать, - Роадбастер поднял его одной рукой и закинул себе на плечевой блок, - на борт?  
\- В оружейную, - Арси шевельнулся, но зарычал от боли, - там должен быть деактиватор. Они рехнутся всю колонию оттирать.  
Роадбастер негромким ворчанием выразил согласие.  
По пути они зацепились за группу Оптимуса - его тащили Кранкейз и Страйка.  
\- Вы засекли Мисфайра? - тревожно уточнил Оптимус.  
\- Нет. А должны были?  
Оптимус мрачно ругнулся, Кранкейз уныло фыркнул:  
\- Он кинулся наверх, когда ударили пушки. Его сбило, наверное. Я засек панику, и все. То ли дезактив, то ли срубило.  
Роадбастер кивнул ему коротко. Они медленно, тяжело пробирались через руины колонии, через бесконечные разбитые дороги, мимо горящих кондоминиумов - в обоих вновь разгорелось, и черный дым вытеснял пыль, скапливаясь под куполом, и потихоньку просачиваясь вверх сквозь истощенное поле.

\- Кажется, в такие клики положено праздновать, - Ксаарон встретил их заторможенной улыбкой, - правильно?  
\- Все устали, - Оптимус попытался сам повиснуть на антигравах, но только застонал от боли, - это нормально. Отпразднуем позже.  
В огромной зоне безопасности до сих пор не обрушился потолок, хотя сквозь громадные щели текла непрерывным потоком пыль, скапливаясь в подставленных контейнерах-уловителях.  
Роадбастер сгрузил Арси на ремплатформу, на соседнюю лег Оптимус, и его, наконец, трансформировали.  
Капсула срочного восстановления была занята, и Роадбастер даже не сразу узнал этого мрачного мелкого медика с "Непокоренного". Все ждали, все были на пределе.  
\- Оверлорд не вернется! - Закричал от дверей высоченный легкий джет с позывным "Крок". Рядом с ним выпрямился Блерр, так что Роадбастер решил считать его как минимум нейтралом, - мы были на его корабле, я заблокировал систему управления и вывел из строя три четверти оружейной системы. Он не сможет даже бомбами нас закидать!  
Двадцать кликов в оружейной было тихо, так что Роадбастер первым заорал, вскинув кулак - и за ним заорали остальные, кто-то хохотал, кто-то рыдал, кто-то орал патриотический безумный шлак, вопли и счастливый рев взмыли к потолку, и пыль посыпалась сильнее.

***

Четырнадцать ящиков деактиванта кончились. Оптимусу хватило, и теперь только ржавое царапанье в воздуховодах напоминало, что он буквально пропитался этой пылью. Он освободил ремплатформу, и ее сразу же заняли, уложив маленького меха неясной альтформы, в разбитой, изодранной броне.  
\- Фиксирую взрывчатку, - тихо сказал Ферст Эйд, - несколько десятков килограмм, ТНВ-15, вижу маркировку… эвакуировать?  
\- Нет, - Кап присел на ремплатформу с другой стороны, разглядывая раненого. Потом поднял взгляд на Оптимуса, - знаешь, в чем хитрость?  
Тот покачал шлемом. Десятки килограмм взрывчатки? Это же несчастная Искровая бомба, как же его имя… Фулкрум. К ним уже должен был протолкаться Мисфайр, но его нигде не было. Зато подошел Персептор, без единой царапины на броне, самый чистый из всех.  
\- Взрывчатка типа ТН, детонирует методом потенциирующего излучения, безопасна при перевозке, выделяет токсичный и корозионный газ при хранении. От удара не детонирует.  
\- Вот с тобой неинтересно, шлак, - Кап ухмыльнулся, перекинул ки-гару в другой угол рта.  
Оптимус задумался на несколько кликов.  
\- Его не включили. Бомба не сработала, потому что ее не инициировали?  
\- Именно так. И ставлю последний нескорродировавший болт на то, что это не работа Оверлорда. Кто-то другой спас нам все шестерни.  
Оптимус повернулся, глядя на Крока, тоже стоявшего неподалеку, но тот отрицательно качнул шлемом. Не он. Оптимус устало потер шлем, чувствуя, как ноют все его едва прикрытые шарниры. Нет, ему хотелось ликовать, но сил не было. Ни сил, ни решимости… стоило хоть немного расслабиться, как он натыкался взглядом на Рэтчета, заключенного в капсуле восстановления, на Айронхайда, стоящего рядом, и постоянно, неотрывно смотрящего в глубину, будто пытающегося компенсировать то, что не оказался рядом вовремя. На раненых, обожженных, изъеденных токсичной пылью, вымотанных колонистов, лишившихся дома.  
Его вина. Его ошибка - не подумать о возможном ударе изнутри.  
\- Хэй, - могучий меха с частично прозрачным шлемом, под которым блестел мозговой модуль, ощутимо двинул его по спине, - слышь, не скули тут. Праймас разозлится и удачи лишит, понял?  
\- Ты все-таки веришь в Праймаса! - второй меха с гигантскими ногами подскочил к нему, - ты веришь!  
\- Пошел наболт, Флай.  
\- "Праймас разозлится и удачи лишит", - поставил меха в записи.  
\- Это просто фигура речи!  
\- "Праймас разозлится и удачи лишит".  
\- Ща вокалайзер выдерну!  
\- "Праймас разозлится и удачи лишит", - меха по имени Флай увернулся от тычка, и победно расхохотался, - Праймас верит в тебя, и ты в него веришь!  
Невозможно было сдержать улыбку.  
Меха с неполным шлемом отмахнулся, вновь поворачиваясь к Оптимусу.  
\- Кстати, ты не в курсе, где Мисфайр? Я бы сам его пристрелил, дурака, да он пропал куда-то.  
\- Я не знаю, - Оптимус приподнял крылья, - его метки здесь нет.  
\- Он у Оверлорда, - ровно проговорил Персептор. Продержав паузу до общего шокированного молчания, он продолжил, - я засек его, когда он попытался расстрелять в Оверлорда боезапас. Бессмысленное и глупое действие, он попал в магнитный захват и был втянут в грузовой отсек, Оверлорду не пришлось даже трансформироваться. Я предложил ему безболезненную смерть, но Мисфайр отказался.  
\- К-как отказался?! - Крок шарахнулся вперед, схватился за ремплатформу, - как? Ты записал?!  
"Могу вывести тебя в дезактив. Пять кликов на раздумья". - "Нет! Пожалуйста, нет!" - "Еще два клика. Это Оверлорд, он будет тебя пытать". - "Я хочу жить!" - "Клик". - "Не стреля…"  
Шипение и треск завершившейся передачи еще немного раздавались в полной тишине. Персептор молчал. Оптимус тоже молчал, под тихие, сипящие выдохи Крока.  
\- Оптимус, миссия завершена, - Спрингер подошел совершенно неслышно, - на пару слов.

Нет, можно было предположить, о чем захочет с ним говорить командир врекеров. Оптимус был готов понести наказание - вопрос был лишь в том, чтобы понести его одному, не подставляя команду. Он думал, проходя следом за ним вверх, направо, мимо бесконечного пылевого потока, и дальше, вдоль многочисленных стоек с оружием, и дальше, на площаку чуть выше роста меха, где раньше стояло одно из орудий, расконсервированных для обороны. Из этой зоны было очень хорошо видно празднующих и чинящихся меха, и темная пелена стиснула Искру - не захочет ли Спрингер попросту казнить всех тут за предательство? Он не столь суров, как Импактор, но все же врекер, элитный боец Сената…  
\- Ты поставил меня в сложное положение, - Спрингер, заложив руки за спину, смотрел вперед, - Крок, несомненно, десептикон. Стратег высокого ранга. Это помогло ему провести операцию по нападению на корабль Оверлорда и спасти не только свою, но и наши Искры. По совокупности заслуг мне бы стоило его одновременно расстрелять на месте и отпустить с миром. Я чувствую себя идиотом, а я терпеть не могу чувствовать себя идиотом.  
Оптимус молчал, и, только уверившись, что Спрингер закончил, осторожно заметил:  
\- Оверлорд напал бы так или иначе. И любой десептикон, не работающий на Мегатрона - уже работает против него. Пусть даже сам Оверлорд выжил…  
\- Мы и не могли его убить, - прервал его Спрингер, - потребовались бы объединенные усилия трех кораблей. Это меня, в ржу, и беспокоит! Мы все должны были здесь умереть. Это напоминает ловушку.  
Оптимус качнул шлемом в отрицании.  
\- Не думаю, что это ловушка. Скорее, совпадение. Оверлорд хотел убить беглеца, рискнувшего искать приют на автоботской колонии. Убить показательно и ярко. Чудо, что Ксаарону хватило времени вызвать вас.  
Спрингер пренебрежительно фыркнул, проводив взглядом высокую фигуру автоботского коменданта.  
\- Связался с десептиконами… ему бы не помешал показательный расстрел, - кликовая пауза, - но автоботам нужна эта колония. И мне очень не нравятся все варианты, которыми может закончиться все для стратега второго ранга Крока.  
\- Он готов исчезнуть, - Оптимус медленно потушил линзы, чувствуя мучительную усталость, - стать нейтралом. Испариться вместе со своей командой. Они все с одной колонии, все пятеро - с Кавари, они будут друг друга поддерживать. Это нейтральная колония.  
Спрингер хмыкнул. Крок, будто услышав, что речь идет про него, повернулся к ним. Легкий джет, умнейший стратег, решивший уйти от десептиконов, меха, которому Оптимус дал обещание защитить, а теперь, возможно, мог бы его и выполнить.  
\- Ненавижу такие моменты, - Спрингер грохнул кулаком о ладонь, - ладно. Пусть исчезают, если ты считаешь, что они не вернутся к десептиконам с данными разведки.  
\- Оверлорд потерпел поражение из-за них, - Оптимус невольно улыбнулся, - им некуда возвращаться, десептиконская фракция для них полностью закрыта. Я бы взял их в автоботы, но я не решаю.  
\- И хорошо, - Спрингер смерил его пронзительным взглядом, - дай тебе волю, ты Мегатрона перекуешь и в автоботы завербуешь. Свободен.  
Как только Спрингер отвернулся, бывший десептикон Кранкейз показал Оптимусу универсальный жест "все отлично!", и щелкнул себя по прозрачной вставке в шлеме.

***

Арси с огромным трудом встал на обе ноги, и молча пообещал себе сменить шарниры немедленно, как только вернется поближе к цивилизации.  
\- Оттащить тебя на корабль? - Роадбастер подхватил его под руку.  
\- Нет! - Арси шарахнулся, - я сам доберусь. Иди вперед.  
Триплекс поднял все пластины брони в немом ожидании, Арси решительно кивнул еще раз - и тогда он, сменив мод на вездеход, отправился наверх, к кораблю.  
\- У тебя очень заботливый друг, - мягкий голос со спины едва не заставил Арси выщелкнуть оружие.  
\- Иногда слишком, - он обернулся к Страйке, скрывая неловкость за ослепительной ухмылкой, - мы немало сражались вместе и обычно это я его везде таскаю. Ты не автобот ведь, Страйка? - Добавил он с легким запозданием.  
\- Я нейтралка, - бурильщица тоже улыбалась очень широко и очень весело, - знаешь, мне понравилось сражаться рядом с тобой, Арси. Мне бы хотелось назвать тебя сестрой.  
\- Я же не фем, - Арси развел ладони в стороны.  
\- Это не такой уж большой недостаток! - Она расхохоталась, - кстати, лови, на энергон, - она подкинула на ладони карту на десяток уников, и легко закинула ее в щель брони Арси, - выпей за мой счет.  
Смеяться с ней было удивительно легко и приятно. Страйка от всей Искры хлопнула Арси по плечу, поймала, не дав упасть, и подтолкнула к выходу, мол, иди уже. И Арси улыбался до самого корабля. Выпить, значит. За ее счет. Нейтралка, ну конечно. Но улыбка все равно не хотела сползать.

Внутри уже были все, даже консервированный доктор - его дотащил Айронхайд, все так же идиотски пялившийся сквозь стекло. Арси всегда раздражали такие трепетные механоиды, которые аж оторваться не могли от своих раненых друзей. Если бы он залипал каждый раз, когда Роадбастер, или Мираж, или Спрингер, или подставь-имя-врекера ранен, он бы вообще не сражался.  
После старта им всем теоретически предстояла масса писанины, отчетов и докладов, так что пожелание собраться в кают-компании Арси только приветствовал, пусть даже они все сидели друг у друга почти на шлемах. Немного отвлечься от унылых расшифровок боя, в котором он преимущественно сидел в руинах и видел Оверлорда как маленькое пятнышко в прицельной рамке, и лишь немного стрелял по десептиконам. Немного, но успешно!  
\- Кстати, - протянул он, щелкнув Блерра по спойлеру, - три подтвержденных и один вероятный.  
\- Два всего, - Блерр завистливо вздохнул, - когда это ты столько нащелкал?!  
\- Стрелять надо метко, а не по сторонам пялиться. Спрингер, ты ведешь, как всегда? - Арси повернулся к командиру, стоявшему в заведомо выигрышной позиции.  
\- Нет, - Спрингер медленно качнул шлемом, - ведет он. Персептор, сколько у тебя подтвержденных и неподтвержденных десептиконских дезактивов?  
\- Одиннадцать подтвержденных, шесть вероятных, - мгновенно ответил Персептор, - поскольку я стрелял в ограниченных гуманистическими и рациональными соображениями пределах. Иначе, я полагаю, у меня было бы от восемнадцати до двадцати двух, в зависимости от реакции предаторов на потери.  
Арси медленно, с усилием заставил себ втянуть воздух в наступившей тишине.  
\- У нас появился абсолютный рекордсмен, - Спрингер пожал плечевыми блоками, - может быть, Импактор пока лидирует, но я сразу отказываюсь соревноваться.  
Персептор кивнул ему, и углубился в чтение на внешнем датападе.  
\- Шлака… - Арси пробурчал сипло, откалибровал вокалайзер, - ничего себе. Персептор, ты не хочешь перейти к нам?  
\- Не хочу, - Персептор даже не оторвался от чтения.  
От двери раздался осторожный, очень вежливый стук. Капитан этого безумного транспорта вошел, заняв собой последнее оставшееся место.  
\- Стартуем через пять кликов, рекомендую держаться.  
Он сам впился в дверной проем, и, пока старые двигатели "Непокоренного" с диким гудением выбрасывали их сквозь атмосферу вверх, подальше от колонии, рассматривал всех со странным выражением на фейсплейте.  
\- Командир Спрингер позволил мне сделать объявление, - начал он, едва утихли движки, выходя на ровный режим, - все вы знаете, что команда врекеров была направлена на эту колонию с тем, чтобы арестовать и доставить на Кибертрон десептикона-перебежчика. К счастью, этого не произошло, и я надеюсь, что в подобных ситуациях и впредь дух закона будет довлеть над буквой. Любой меха имеет право на второй шанс, и эти десептиконы доказали…  
"Роадбастер, я сейчас отключусь, - Арси толкнул друга и сел к нему поближе, - я хочу сбежать"  
\- ...любые формы жизни имеют право на свободу и безопасность…  
"Сидеть. Арси, Мираж, Блерр, никуда не сбегать", - Спрингер отследил настроения.  
\- ...ошибки прошлого не должны затмевать нам оптику…  
"Я ненавижу речи! Он что, Прайм?"  
"Ты речи Прайма всегда переключаешь, - Роадбастер мстительно сжал его руку, - сиди и слушай".  
\- ...героизм, проявленный при обороне...  
Арси беззвучно застонал.

 

Эпилог.

Великая мрачность сопровождала Турмоила, возведенного приказом Мегатрона в ранг второго стратега. Одного из пяти. Место Крока пустовало недолго.  
\- Почему всегда получается так? - Рычал он, почти не ожидая ответа, и Дэдлок, конечно, молчал, - почему десептиконы внезапно проигрывают, Оверлорда Мегатрон не выпускает второй джоор и раскатывает по всем поверхностям, а ты делаешь вид, что все нормально?  
\- Ничего не нормально, у меня шарнир под замену. И между прочим, это тот самый сумасшедший снайпер, - Дэдлок помигал линзами.  
\- И ты о нем очень подробно написал Мегатрону.  
\- Потому что это не моя вина! - Дэдлок встопорщил броню.  
Турмоил глухо хмыкнул, всем видом выражая недоверие, но прицепиться ему было абсолютно не к чему. Лишь смутное чувство, что Дэдлок обязательно недоговаривает и нагло врет, заставляло его читать эту безнадежную нотацию. Дэдлок это знал, и Турмоил знал, что Дэдлок это знает, так что проще было молчать и не провоцировать лишний раз.  
Все равно никто ничего не докажет. Передатчик, отправивший сигнал деактивации на Искровую бомбу, Дэдлок все равно уже уничтожил, а в остальном - что ж... Этот мелкий снайпер, и его командир-шаттл, и все эти упорные автоботы его определенно веселили, а вот Оверлорд - уже нет, и за все это Дэдлок отделался всего одним разбитым шарниром.  
Повод отпраздновать!


End file.
